Le Coeur du Temps
by Serleena
Summary: Une antique amulette refait surface. Si elle permet de contrôler le temps, elle apporte aussi le malheur. Comment nos amis vontils s'en sortir ?
1. Le début de l'enfer

**Valà ma nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai presque fini de l'écrire. Oubliez pas ma petite songfic, elle a besoin de review elle aussi. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le temps. Celui qui passe inexorablement, sans se soucier des tourments des humains. Qui n'a pas un jour rêvé de pouvoir revenir en arrière pour corriger une erreur ou éviter quelque chose ? Le temps représente un potentiel énorme, quoi qu'on en pense. Voir le futur avec certitude, retourner dans le passé, arrêter le présent, l'accélérer ou le ralentir. Tant de possibilités qui sont malheureusement, ou heureusement hors de notre portée. Du moins est-ce que l'on croit. Car il existe un bijou, unique, introuvable selon la légende, qui permettrait de contrôler le temps. Ce bijou serait une boule en cristal d'une couleur bleu ciel, montée en pendentif qui s'appelerait le Coeur du Temps. Donné par Cronos à un mortel pour éviter un cataclysme, ce pendentif a longtemps attisé les convoitises des humains. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va cesser.

" Vous voulez que je trouve quoi ?" demanda Samantha à l'homme assis devant elle.

" Le Coeur du Temps madame Havoc. Vous le connaissez sûrement." répondit-il.

" Oui bien sûr, tous les chasseurs de reliques et tous les historiens le connaissent. Je suppose aussi que vous savez qu'on le prétends introuvable, M. Callahan. D'aucuns diraient même qu'ils n'existent pas." répondit Sam.

" C'est pour ça que je viens vous voir aujourd'hui. Vous êtes la meilleure sur le marché, et vous trouvez toujours ce qu'on vous demande." sourit Callahan.

" Merci du compliment. Là je vous avouerais que je suis plus que sceptique quand à la réussite de cette mission." avertit-elle.

" Si c'est vous qui vous en occupez, je n'ai pas trop d'inquiétude à avoir."

Hmm, il sait flatter son monde celui-là, se dit Sam. Ca n'était pas fait pour endormir sa méfiance. La brune avait eut un mauvais pressentiment en le voyant entrer dans son bureau.

" Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous satisfaire. Nous nous reverrons quand j'aurais des résultats, quels qu'ils soient." conclut-elle.

" Parfait, j'attendrais votre appel avec impatience."

Callahan se leva, lui serra la main et sortit de son bureau. Samantha le regarda partir, appuyée contre de sa porte. Son employeur vint la trouver pour avoir des nouvelles.

" Le Coeur du Temps ! Rien que ça !" fit Dooley.

" Oui. Bon, il est temps que je rentre chez moi." répondit Sam.

" Bonne soirée."

" A vous aussi."

Samantha prit ses affaires, et rentra à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec celui qui était devenu son mari depuis deux mois déjà, Jean Havoc. Ce dernier l'accueillit par une bonne embrassade.

" Bonne journée ma chérie ?" demanda-t-il.

" Voui, mais le client que je viens d'avoir me demande de trouver une relique extrêmement difficile à dénicher." dit-elle.

" Oh, tu va y arriver comme d'habitude." la rassura Jean.

" Je l'espère. Tu as mangé ?"

" Non, je t'attendais mon amour."

Samantha se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, tandis que son mari mettait le couvert. Ils dînèrent en échangeant leur emploi du temps de la journée.

" Riza va t'appeler pour t'annoncer sa date de mariage." annonça Jean.

" Ah ça y est, ils l'ont fixée ?"

" Si je te le dis ..."

Elle eut un sourire un peu ironique, et débarrassa la table. Le téléphone sonna quand elle eut fini. Sachant que c'était pour elle, Sam alla répondre. C'était Riza, une de ses meilleures amies. La jeune femme était fiancée à Roy Mustang depuis un an et demi, et le sieur s'était décidé à la demander en mariage tout récemment.

" Alors c'est pour quand le jour J ?" questionna Samantha.

" Dans quatre mois. Le 20 mai." répondit Riza une pointe, pour ne pas dire un cercle, de joie dans la voix.

" Super ! Je bloque ce jour."

" Parfait ! Parce que bon, toi et Dark serez mes demoiselles d'honneur." reprit Riza.

" Eeeeeh sauf que je ne suis plus une demoiselle." rappela Sam.

" Pas grave, quand on en a parlé toutes les trois on l'était encore. Chacune demoiselle d'honneur pour le mariage de l'une de nous."

" Vouais ! " sourit Sam.

Les filles bavardèrent une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce Jean vienne trouver sa femme avec juste un boxer. Sam commença à baver, salua son amie et raccrocha. Puis elle regarda son époux avec gourmandise.

" Je serais toi, je commencerais à courir. Parce que je te préviens, je suis affamée." dit-elle.

" Tant mieux ! Je susi prêt à entrer dans la cage aux fauves." répondit-il en écartant les bras.

Sam se leva de sa chaise, et se précipita dans ses bras. Jean la souleva et la porta dans leur chambre. Pas la peine de vous décrire ce qui s'y passe, votre imagination suffira je crois. Le jour suivant, Samantha commença ses recherches sur le bijou temporel. Hélas, tous les livres qu'elle consultait ne mentionnait pas l'endroit où il serait caché.

" _Hmmm, je vais devoir aller jeter un oeil à la réserve._" se dit-elle.

Cette réserve contenait des livres rares, et des objets non exposés pour diverses raisons. La brunette sortit donc de son bureau, et alla à la fameuse réserve. Elle possédait un double de la clé pour y accéder. Il y avait un code et plusieurs serrures à ouvrir, et encore une porte avec un code après. Samantha effectua les manipulations nécessaires, et alluma la lumière de la réserve. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

Naturellement, elle avait ramené la plupart des objets entreposés ici. Mais c'était des reliques avec lesquelles Sam avait de mauvais souvenirs, qui ont faillit lui coûter la vie. Ou qui ont causé la mort d'autres personnes. Elle arriva devant la bibliothèque des livres rares, et se mit à parcourir les titres. Enfin elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. Samantha le prit, et s'empressa de sortir de cette pièce qui l'angoissait. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'elle retrouva son bureau. Elle s'installa et commença sa lecture.

" _Ah, le Coeur du Temps. Oo c'est quoi ce roman ? Autant dans les autres bouqs c'est une page maxi, et encore quand ils sont vieux, autant là c'est tout un chapitre ! Bon alors : la légende du Coeur du Temps._"

Samantha lut le paragraphe explicatif. Elle sut ainsi que ce bijou avait été fabriqué sur une des îles de l'archipel d'Hellis : Ikéos. En théorie on pouvait penser qu'il se trouvait encore là-bas. Samantha tourna la page, consacrée au descriptif des prétendus pouvoirs de ce pendentif. Mine de rien, c'était impressionnant. Puis venait ensuite un avertissement quand à l'utilisation possible de ce joyau.

" _Evidemment,_ _ça n'est pas allé sans provoquer des catastrophes. Quand les hommes apprendront-ils à ne pas abuser du pouvoir qu'on leur confie ? Le possesseur s'est fait dérober le Coeur du Temps, et de nombreuses cités ont sombré dans le chaos._" pensa-t-elle.

Elle poursuivit sa lecture tout en prenant des notes. Cela lui prit trois bons jours pour avoir une idée d'où chercher. Elle passa le reste de la semaine à préparer son voyage. Jean l'accompagna à la gare, comme d'habitude.

" Reviens-moi vite mon amour." dit-il après un baiser.

" Bien sûr bébé, et toi fais attention à toi." répondit Samantha.

Elle embrassa son mari une dernière fois, et monta dans son train. La chasseuse de relique était partie pour un long voyage, en train et en bateau. Pendant ce temps, elle relut ses notes, et établit un itinéraire. Quelques jours plus tard, elle posa le pieds sur le sol d'Ikéos. Tout en montagne. Samantha s'était équipée pour l'escalade heureusement.

" Allez ! On y va !" dit-elle en regardant une haute colline.

Elle se mit en marche. Du haut de cette colline, la vue était très belle : la verdure, la mer à perte de vue ... Samantha marqua une pause le temps d'admirer tout ça, et de se repérer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle se remit en route. Samantha marcha toute la matinée, et vers le milieu de l'après-midi arriva à proximité d'un vaste labyrinthe. Du haut de sa plaine, elle l'observa avec ses jumelles. Au centre du dédale se trouvait un pilier avec ce qui ressemblait à une cloche en verre.

" Quand même pas ! Si ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

Eh ben ! Déjà ? Elle était douée certes, mais à ce point ... En tout cas, le fait qu'il semble se trouver dans un labyrinthe lui paraissait trop simple. Le coin devait truffé de pièges. Et la brunette n'avait pas l'intention de découvrir lesquels. Samantha descendit donc vers le labyrinthe. Arrivée devant, elle se mit à courir, sauta sur le mur et grimpa dessus.

" Là ! S'agit de ne pas tomber et d'arriver au centre." dit-elle.

Sam joua donc l'équilibriste pendant un moment. De temps à autre elle apercevait un squelette empalé dans un trou, un autre coupé en deux, encore un écrasé ... la vue était chouette quoi.

" _Je m'étonne que personne n'aie pensé à mon truc ... c'est pourtant tout bête. mais y'a pas dû y avoir du monde depuis belle lurette._" songea-t-elle.

Tout à coup son pied glissa. Samantha se rattrapa au bord. Pile à temps, elle se trouvait au-dessus d'un gouffre rempli de pics acérés. Qui avaient déjà des occupants au passage. La chasseuse de reliques parvint à remonter sur le murs, et à reprendre sa progression. Finalement au bout de deux heures, elle arriva au centre du labyrinthe. S'y trouvait un petit poteau qui devait faire la moitié d'un humain, avec une cloche en verre au-dessus. Et dedans, une amulette en cristal bleu ciel.

Elle contempla le pendentif un moment, ayant peine à croire que c'était bien le Coeur du Temps qu'elle avait devant elle. Ensuite, elle se demanda comment l'atteindre san risque. Car par expérience, Sam se doutait bien qu'il devait rester des pièges. Elle commença par s'asseoir sur le mur, et sortit une arme. Elle tira dans la cloche. Rien. Bon. Samantha saisit une corde, et fit un noeud coulant.

Comme il y avait de la verdure dans ce labyrinthe, elle lança sa corde sur un arbuste en face.

La chasseuse de relique s'y suspendit ensuite, dos en bas, et s'avança jusqu'à la cloche de verre. Puis elle lâcha la corde, restant suspendue par les genoux, pour attraper l'amulette. En même temps, une trappe s'ouvrit en bas. Elle avait vu juste. Sam reprit la corde, et retourna à son point de départ. La brune entreprit ensuite de sortir du labyrinthe, et se rendit en ville pour y passer la nuit. Sam s'éveilla tard le lendemain.

Après avoir déjeuné, elle sortit le Coeur du Temps de son sac. Ca ne lui disait vraiment rien de remettre ça à son client.

" _Je me faire peut-être des histoires pour rien. La chasse aux reliques ça peut monter à la tête._" se dit-elle.

Sa décision prise, elle rangea l'amulette. Une journée de repos, et elle rentrait. Donc, elle en profita pour visiter un peu l'île. Ce fut facile, vu qu'elle était relativement petite. Samantha la quitta le lendemain. Elle fut de retour à Central en milieu de semaine. Dooley vint l'accueillir à l'entrée du musée.

" Enfin de retour ! Alors ?" dit-il.

" Alors je l'ai." répondit-elle en montrant l'amulette.

Dooley en resta bouche bée. Samantha alla dans son bureau, et appela Callahan.

" Vous l'avez ? Excellent, j'étais sûr que vous y arriveriez. J'arrive immédiatement." dit-il.

Samantha lui répondit qu'elle l'attendait. Dooley frappa pour venir admirer le Coeur du Temps. Il le tendit devant lui, et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

" Je dois vous dire : ce client là il m'inspire pas confiance." confia Sam.

" Ah oui ? Dans ce cas vous n'auriez pas dû lui dire que vous aviez ce qu'il veut."

" Et passer pour une paranoïaque ? Non merci."

Callahan arriva. Dooley le conduisit dans le bureau de la chasseuse de reliques. Samantha le salua, et lui donna l'amulette. Callahan eut alors un sourire qu'elle qualifia de carnassier. Il lui devenait de plus en plus antipathique. Soudain, elle le vit mettre le pendentif autour du cou.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je deviens le maître du temps." répondit-il.

" Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Ce truc peut provoquer le chaos !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Je sais. C'est ça mon idée. En gros." annonça Callahan.

Samantha réagit alors au quart de tour. Elle le frappa au visage. Callahan fit de même. Il s'ensuivit donc une bagarre. Samantha envoya buter son adversaire contre le mur.

" J'avais prévu votre réticence. Je connaissais votre caractère, madame Havoc." dit-il.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Callahan sortit un pistolet, et fit feu sur elle. Samantha s'effondra. Puis le type se servit du Coeur du Temps pour disparaître. Alerté par le coup de feu, Dooley arriva en courant. Ce qu'il vit dans le bureau de son employée le glaça d'effroi. Samantha était allongée là, baignant dans son sang. Il se précipita vers elle, puis vers le téléphone pour appeler des secours. Mais quand ces derniers arrivèrent il était trop tard.

Dooley en tomba à genoux. Quelques instants plus tard, Jean, Kain, Dark, Roy et Riza déboulèrent au musée. Le conservateur les accueillit la mine sombre.

" Où est ma femme ?" demanda Jean plus qu'affolé.

" Monsieur Havoc ... je suis vraiment désolé. Mais ... Samantha ... nous a quittés." répondit-il.

L'information mit bien trois minutes à être enregistrée. Puis un hurlement inhumain, suivit d'un autre rententirent dans le musée. Jean était en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs, que Roy et Riza tentaient d'apaiser. Ils le firent sortirent du musée en le soutenant. Jean éclata en sanglots une fois dehors. Kain arriva soutenu par sa fiancée, elle-même en larmes. Tous pleurèrent longtemps.

" Ce n'est pas vrai ... pas elle non ... tout mais pas elle !" fit Jean entre deux pleurs.

Hélas, Samantha était décédée. Et avec elle, commença le début de l'enfer de Central. Grâce au Coeur du Temps, Callahan prit facilement le pouvoir à Central. La ville sombra dans le chaos, comme à chaque fois le possesseur de l'amulette abusait de son pouvoir. Le revers de médaille de ce don.


	2. Sin Central

**Je mets la suite de ma fic, en espérant que ça vous plaira et que je la continuerais. Tout à changé à Central, tout. Le péché règne, mais certains ne baissent pas les bras.**

**Merci pour les coms ! **

* * *

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" fit une voix d'homme à l'entrée de la ville de Central.

Lui, sa femme et leur fils de douze ans venaient d'arriver, et contemplaient avec stupeur le chaos qui régnait en ville. Les voitures étaient toutes cassées, ou brûlées, les poubelles éventrées, les vitrines des magasins brisées. On aurait dit qu'un cataclysme s'était abattu sur la ville. Des jeunes s'amusaient à casser ce qui pouvaient l'être encore ici et là. D'autres sortaient en courant d'une boutique, le propriétaire venant juste après un fusil à la main. Il fit feu sur les voleurs, et en abatti un.

" Que ça vous serve de leçon, bande de voyous !" cria le marchand avant de rentrer.

La petite famille était choquée. En décidant de venir habiter à Central, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que la ville s'était à ce point dégradée. Toutefois, ils se dirigèrent vers un hôtel. Le réceptionniste leur refila une chambre où crapahutaient des cafards. Le mari les chassa aussitôt.

" Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons à Central, on a dû se tromper." dit la femme.

" J'ai bien peur que non, Ceya. C'est bel et bien Central. Mais qu'a-t-il donc bien se passer pour que la cité du Centre sombre dans le péché ?" répondit son mari.

Effectivement, plus aucune règle n'était respectée, comme la famille en fit durement l'expérience dans les jours qui suivirent. Vols à la tire, agressions, arnaques étaient devenu monnaie courante. Et pas de trace de la police ni même des militaires. A croire qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Tout n'était que vandalisme et brutalité, indifférence et égoïsme.

" Je n'en peux plus. Nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter les montagnes Shandariennes. Moi qui pensais être en sécurité ici." dit Ceya à la fin de la première semaine.

" Je ne sais pas. J'ai sentit qu'il fallait que je vienne ici, mais ma vision n'était pas claire." fit son mari.

" Eh bien recommence papa. Ce sera peut-être plus clair ici." fit son fils.

" Bonne idée Noah."

Son père sortit une craie de sa poche, traça un cercle de transmutation sur le parquet, et s'assit au milieu. Il ferma les yeux, et l'instant d'après le cercle s'illumina. Cela dura dix minutes.

" Oh mon dieu ... elle ... la pauvre." dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

" Qu'as-tu vu ?" demanda Ceya.

" Samantha ... Samantha Fuery est morte."

" Oh non ! Comment ça se fait ?" demanda Ceya.

" On l'a assassinée. Son dernier client plus précisément, et c'est aussi le responsable de la déchéance de cette cité." expliqua-t-il.

" Que peut-on faire ? Car tel que je te connais, ou plutôt tel que je connais ton pouvoir, c'est pour arranger les choses que nous sommes là." devina Ceya.

" Oui, sûrement. Car quand on pratique l'alchimie du temps, on voit des choses sur lesquelles on ne peut passer outre. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je me suis vu dans cette ville." reprit-il en se levant.

" Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" interrogea Noah.

" Eh bien, je crois que je vais te confier cette affaire mon fils." sourit son père.

La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis le chef de famille invita son fils à s'asseoir au centre du cercle. L'enfant savait déjà comment déclencher une vision. Il fit comme son père, et bientôt des images déilfèrent devant ses paupières closes. Noah sut ainsi ce qu'il devait faire. Il le fit comprendre à son père d'un regard.

" Je dois y aller papa." annonça-t-il en se levant.

" Mais ..." protesta sa mère.

Son mari l'arrêta en mettant son bras en travers d'elle. Il acquiesça en direction de son enfant. Ce dernier enfila une cape, et sortit. Noah se rendit au cimetière de la ville. Il stoppa devant une tombe.

" Je vais vous ramener. Nous avons besoin de vous pour rétablir l'ordre des choses." dit-il.

Noah sortit une craie de sa poche, et dessina sur le sol un cercle de transmutation. Noah s'agenouilla ensuite, et activa le cercle. Une lumière bleue éclaira les environs. Des éclairs jaillirent ensuite pendant cinq bonnes minutes. L'enfant sentit ses forces décliner au fur et à mesure de la transmutation. Mais il devait tenir, c'était vital. Bien sûr il savait que ce serait difficile, car cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Enfin, Noah ôta ses mains du bord du cercle dans un sursaut. La lumière disparut.

Un corps reposait au milieu du cercle. Noah était hors d'haleine. Le corps remua un doigt, puis la personne se redressa. Elle écarta les cheveux bruns qui lui cachaient le visage.

" Où suis-je ? Et comment y suis-je arrivée ?" demanda-t-elle ensuite.

" C'est ... grâce à moi. Je vous ai fait venir ici ... miss Fuery." répondit Noah.

La jeune femme se releva, en regardant le garçon devant elle.

" Qui est-tu ? On s'est déjà rencontré ?" demanda Samantha.

" Oui, il y a sept ans. Je m'appelle Noah, je suis le fils du Time Alchemist." expliqua l'enfant.

" Mais ... c'est impossible. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu n'avais que cinq ans. Et c'était il y a deux ans à tout casser. Tu ne peux donc pas avoir douze ans." répondit la chasseuse de reliques.

" Si fait. Mais peut-être que ce qui est derrière vous vous éclairera sur ce point." répodit Noah.

Samantha se retourna, pour découvrir sa propre tombe. Dessus, son nom gravé avec sa date de naissance et celle ... de sa mort. Le coeur de Samantha rata plusieurs battement. Morte ? Elle était .. morte ? Et depuis cinq ans visiblement. La brune déglutit.

" Je vois que vous avez changé de nom entre-temps. Vous vous êtes probablement mariée." reprit Noah en se relevant.

" Oui ... mais si je suis morte, comment se fait-il que je sois là ? " demanda Samantha en se tournant vers lui.

" Je vous l'ai dit, c'est grâce à moi. Je vous ai venir du passé, plus précisément le jour où vous êtes morte. On a absolument besoin de votre aide. C'est le chaos à Central."

" Le chaos ?" répéta Samantha.

" Oui. Mais venez, vous comprendez en voyant."

Noah la prit par la main, et la conduisit dans la cité. Samantha ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant l'état de la ville. Elle lâcha la main de Noah, et s'avança dans une large rue. Un magasin était en flammes, et les responsables, de loubards, riaient devant. Des motards déboulèrent, l'un vola un sac à une femme pendant qu'un autre grimpait sur des voitures.

" Tu es sûr que tu ne m'as pas envoyée en enfer ?" demanda Sam.

" Non. Central a sombré dans le chaos quelques jours après votre décès."

" Mais pourquoi ? Quelle en est la cause ?"

" Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Il est vrai que la mort plus le voyage temporel ont dû altérer votre mémoire. Ca reviendra après une bonne nuit de sommeil." dit Noah.

" Si tant est que l'on arrive à dormir." ajouta Samantha.

Noah acquiesça, et la conduisit à son hôtel. Mais sur le chemin, ils furent encerclés par un bande de loubards. Ils ricanaient, pensant ainsi avoir coincés des proies faciles. Hélas, ils se rendirent vite compte de leur erreur. Sam savait se défendre, et Noah avait son alchimie du temps. Le fouet de la chasseuse de reliques vint se joindre à la bagarre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes les voyous prirent la fuite. Sauf ceux qui avaient trop mal pour ça.

" Eh ben, c'est vraiment devenu Sin Central." remarqua la brune en enroulant son fouet.

Elle et Noah reprirent leur route. Les parents de Noah accueillirent Samantha avec soulagement.

" Contente de vous revoir Time Alchemist." dit-elle en saluant le père de Noah.

" C'est réciproque miss Fuery." dit-il.

" Merci, mais c'est Samantha Havoc maintenant. Je me suis mariée avec mon lieutenant." annonça-t-elle.

" Oh."

" Alors, pourquoi m'avoir ramenée du passé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ce qu'il y a dehors n'est-il pas assez éloquent ?" répondit doucement Ceya.

" Oui bien sûr, mais que s'est-il produit au juste ?"

" Hmm, votre mémoire vous fait défaut. C'est normal, ça arrive lors de ce genre de voyage. Elle va vous revenir petit à petit ne vous en faites pas. D'après une de mes visions, vous avez donné à un homme un bijou qui possède de grands pouvoirs, mais qui est très dangereux : le Coeur du Temps." commença le Time Alchemist.

" Ca me dit quelque chose .. il ne ressemblait pas à une amulette bleue ce bijou ?interrogea Samantha.

" Si. Il permet de contrôler le temps. Un pouvoir pour le moins puissant, et qui monte vite à la tête quand on a pas une âme désintéressée. Ainsi, il contient une malédiction censée l'éloigner de la cupidité des hommes : dès que ce bijou perçoit l'avidité de son possesseur, il l'exacerbe et incite son propriétaire à répandre le chaos." continua l'alchimiste.

" Donc ... c'est de ma faute ce qui s'est passé." devina Sam.

" Non. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il était avide." fit Ceya.

" Comment puis-je réparer les dégâts ?" reprit la brune.

" A vous de le trouver. Je n'étais venu ici qu'en tant que première phase de ce plan. La seconde et la dernière, c'est vous. A mon sens, vous êtes la seule capable de sortir la ville de son péché." reprit le Time Alchemist.

" Si vous le dites ... Je vais voir s'il reste une ... ah mais non je n'ai pas de quoi payer."

" Nous si. Laissez-nous vous offrir le gîte pour cette nuit. En échange tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de rendre cette ville à nouveau vivable." répondit Ceya.

Ben ça fait cher la chambre, se dit la jeune femme. En même temps, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si ces dégâts étaient arrivés par sa faute, à elle de payer les pots cassés. Samantha logea donc à côté. Ceya lui prêta quelques vêtements. Pour le moment, la brunette dormit vêtue d'un débardeur et d'une culotte. Le lendemain, elle décida de quitter l'hôtel. Elle trouva Noah qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

Samantha l'interrogea du regard pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là tout seul.

" Je viens avec vous. Mon alchimie vous sera utile." répondit l'enfant.

" Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisante, c'est bien trop dangereux ! C'est la jungle Central, à présent." rappela Samantha surprise.

" Je sais. J'ai vécu dans les montagnes Shandariennes depuis ma naissance, alors ça à côté, c'est presque de la rigolade." répliqua Noah.

" Ouais, c'est vrai que quand on vient de là-bas on craint plus rien. Tes parents sont-ils au courant de ta décision ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Evidemment. Mon père l'a su avant moi."

" Dans ce cas ... en route."

Tous deux sortirent de l'hôtel. Samantha essaya de ne pas faire attention au désordre dehors. Difficile à faire. Elle qui avait connu la ville bien ordonnée, animée mais policée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse mêlée à de la nostalgie. Samantha commença par aller voir chez elle si son mari était toujours là. Mais l'immeuble où elle avait vécu était désert. Malgré ça, Sam monta à son étage. Comme elle n'avait pas de clé, et qu'elle se doutait bien que Jean n'était plus là, Sam enfonça la porte. Il fallait qu'elle voie.

L'appartement était Samantha décida d'en faire le tour. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Avant, cette habitation respirait l'amour e la chaleur. A présent, c'était davantage la mort et la froideur qui régnaient en ces lieux. La brune arriva dans son ancienne chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

" Ca me fait mal au coeur de voir ma maison vide." dit-elle à Noah, resté sur le pas de la porte.

Le visage de la chasseuse était sombre.

" J'espère que mon mari est toujours là. Parce que là, j'ai terriblement besoin de lui." avoua-t-elle.

" Je vous comprends. Par quoi commence-t-on ?" interrogea Noah.

" Par nous tutoyer. Ensuite, il faut que je sache qui est vivant ... et qui ne l'est peut-être plus. Tant qu'on y est, tâchons de remeubler un peu ce coin. Navré de te faire habiter dans ce trou, Noah." répondit Samantha.

" Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je m'attendais à vivre dans un cinq étoiles?" lança l'intéressé.

Cette remarque amena un sourire sur le visage de la brunette. Ainsi, Samantha ramena divers objets que Noah transmuta en lit, armoire, table. Il remit la cuisinière à neuf et l'évier. Samantha passa un coup de balai , et fit aussi la poussière. Noah l'aida pour les carreaux.

" Voilà ! C'est déjà un peu plus habitable." décréta Samantha au bout de trois jours.

" Oui. Ca suffira bien, nous ne resterons probablement pas ici des lustres." ajouta Noah.

Samantha ne répondit pas, et soupira.

" Comment va votre mémoire ?" reprit le jeune garçon.

" Maintenant je me rappelle du jour de ma mort, et aussi de mon voyage pour retrouver le Coeur du Temps. J'ai dû prendre des notes, mais elles sont encore floues. Le reste de ma vie ça va." expliqua-t-elle.

" Nous retrouverons tout ce qu'il faut. On va batailler contre le temps, mais il joue quand même pour nous."

" Tant que Callahan ignore que je suis revenue d'entre les morts. Mais si l'amulette peut permettre de connaître passé, présent et futur, alors le temps ne jouera pas longtemps pour nous." objecta Samantha.

Noah savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais son père avait confiance en la jeune femme, et Noah lui-même la considérait comme une héroïne. Il était persuadé qu'elle arrangerait tout.


	3. Réunion amère

** Bien ! Chuis contente que ça vous plaise. Je la continue donc, et va commencer la prochaine. Tant qu'à faire me direz-vous ... par, contre y'a des trucs tristou dans celui-là. Si vous vouloir la suite demain, savoir quoi faire ! Je parle bien france, je sais :D ! **

* * *

Samantha s'était levée la première, pour aller chercher le petit-déjeuner. C'est ce que constata Noah quand elle revint les bras encombrés d'un sac qu'elle déposa sur la table de la cuisine.

" Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je me suis servie comme les autres." répondit Samantha.

" Tu les a volé ?" s'étonna le garçon.

" Pas eu le choix. Désolée si ça te choque, mais la loi de la jungle c'est mangé ou être mangé. Chacun pour soi. Allez mange." répondit-elle en le servant.

Noah s'assit, et mangea les croissants ainsi que quelques barres de chocolat et de céréales qu'elle avait ramené. Ensuite, tous deux s'habillèrent et firent leur toilette. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent de l'immeuble pour chercher les autres. Sam commença par aller voir chez son petit frère. Personne ne répondit.

" La porte est fermée. Ca veut dire qu'il habite encore ici." dit-elle.

" Mais où on peut-on le trouver ?" fit Noah.

" Dehors me paraît une bonne idée."

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Les revoilà donc dehors, à la recherche de Kain. Mais ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, Central était une grande ville, et à présent que tout était cul par-dessus tête ... nos deux amis cherchèrent toute la matinée sans le trouver. Pour midi, ils se rendirent dans un snack. Noah avait reçu de ses parents une petite bourse. Une serveuse maquillée comme une enseigne vint prendre leur commande.

" Que fera-t-on une fois qu'on aura retrouvé tout le monde ?" questionna Noah.

" Je te dirais ça en temps et en heure. Nous allons devoir reprendre le Coeur du Temps à son possesseur. Comment, je n'en sais encore rien. Mais au vu des pouvoirs que ce truc semble conférer, ça sera très dur." expliqua Sam.

La serveuse déposa leur repas, et ils mangèrent en silence. La brune regardait de temps à autre par la fenêtre. Elle termina son repas, et laissa le règlement dans la petite assiette prévue à cet effet. Noah n'avait pas encore fini son dessert. Soudain, Sam bondit de sa banquette et se rua au-dehors. Le garçon la vit se précipiter vers un groupe d'invidus qui en agressait un autre. Ce dernier se défendait plutôt bien, mais l'arrivée de Samantha permit de mettre fin au problème.

Noah avala rapidement son dessert pour aller rejoindre son amie. Elle parlait avec un homme plus petit qu'elle.

" Kainou ! Enfin je te trouve ! Dans les ennuis pour ne pas changer, mais bon." dit-elle.

Kain, car c'était bien lui, regardait sa grande soeur avec un air incrédule teinté de peur.

" S-S-Sam ? Mais ... mais ..." bégaya-t-il.

Sa soeur vit ses yeux remonter vers le haut, et il bascula en arrière. Noah le rattrapa. Samantha n'eut pas l'air surprise de la réaction de son petit frère. Elle attrapa ses pieds, et ils ramenèrent Kain chez eux. Ils l'installèrent dans le lit de la brune, puis attendirent patiemment qu'il revienne à lui. Quand Kain rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond flou.

" Où suis-je ?" demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Quelqu'un lui posa alors ses lunettes sur le nez. En tournant la tête, il aperçut sa grande soeur censée être morte cinq ans plus tôt, tranquillement assise sur une chaise.

" Tu crois que tu pourras tenir sans t'évanouir à nouveau ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ca ne peut pas être toi ... tu es morte !" répondit-il.

" Y paraît ouais. Mais mon jeune ami ici présent m'a fait revenir du passé. C'est le fils du Time Alchemist, tu visualise qui c'est ?" répondit sa soeur en désignant Noah debout à côté.

Kain s'assit sur le bord du lit.

" Alors tu es vraiment Samantha ? Tu es vivante !" s'exclama-t-il avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Sam lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse. Kain la serrait si fort. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, les larmes aux yeux.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué grande soeur, si tu savais ..." dit-il.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent. Kain prit le visage de sa soeur entre ses mains, ayant encore du mal à croire que c'était elle qui était devant lui. Tous deux restèrent un momen enlacés, jusqu'à ce Sam lui demande des nouvelles de Jean.

" Euh ..." répondit-il.

" Tu ne sais pas où il est ?" fit Sam.

" Si. Mais ... je ne sais pas comment te le dire." reprit Kain.

A son air triste, elle craignit le pire.

" Tu peux m'y conduire ?" questionna-t-elle.

" Oui. Seulement je te préviens ça ne va pas te plaire." avertit son frère.

Il la prit par le bras, et la fit sortir. Kain l'amena dans les rues de Central, jusqu'à une grille. Samantha voulut ralentir, mais son petit frère la tirait. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra en découvrant le paysage alentour. Ce n'était pas possible ... enfin il s'arrêta. A côté de la tombe de sa soeur. Horrifiée, Sam lut le nom sur celle qui était en face d'elle : _Jean Havoc, 18/05/18XX, 23/07/1916._

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle tomba à genoux devant le marbre.

" Il ... comme tu vois il n'a pas tenu bien longtemps après toi. Nous avons bien essayé de le soutenir, mais rien n'y a fait. Trois semaines après ton décès, on l'a retrouvé chez vous, une balle dans la tête." dit Kain.

" Et dire que quand je suis revenue, je n'ai même pas remarqué sa tombe ..." fit Sam d'une voix éteinte.

" Tu étais bien trop surprise de voir la tienne pour y faire attention." intervint Noah.

" On a pensé .. que ce serait bien qu'il repose à côté de toi." reprit Kain.

Samantha éclata en sanglots. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son petit frère s'agenouilla et la serra contre lui. Ils n'entendirent pas quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux.

" Kain ?" entendirent-ils.

" Oh Riza ! Comment va-tu ?" répondit le militaire en levant la tête.

" Bien. Tu es venu avec des amis ?" reprit Riza.

" En quelque sorte. Mais accroche-toi : regarde qui j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure."

Kain releva le visage de sa soeur, baigné de larmes. Riza écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en la reconnaissant. Puis elle regarda alternivement Sam et sa tombe.

" Non tu ne rêve pas, c'est bien elle. Sauf qu'elle vient du passé." reprit Kain.

Samantha essuya ses yeux et se releva. Riza la regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, elle la serra contre elle.

" C'est si bon de te revoir." dit Riza.

" C'est réciproque. Mais que fais-tu là ?" demanda Sam en s'écartant.

" Moi ? Ce serait plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question !" sourit Riza.

" Je suis là pour réparer les dégâts. Qui comme je continue à le découvrir, sont lourds." expliqua son amie en regardant la tombe de son mari.

" En effet. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Roy aussi n'est plus de ce monde. D'où ma présence ici." révéla Riza.

Samantha la regarda avec surprise. Le regard de la blonde s'était voilé.

" Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda Sam.

" Eh bien, trois jours à peine après ton enterrement, il s'est passé de drôles de choses. Le nouveau généralissime a soudain disparu, on ne sait comment, et un type qu'on avait jamais vu a attaqué le Q.G. C'était impressionnant : il était capable d'arrêter nos attaques, mais surtout de les prévoir. Il a balayé l'armée comme un rien. Nous avons été forcé de fuir, et on a formé un groupe de résistance. Roy s'est fait tuer lors d'un combat il y a trois ans." raconta Riza.

" Je suis vraiment navré." compatit Samantha.

" Pareil pour moi à ton encontre."

" Merci. Mine de rien, j'aurais dû le savoir. Jean m'a toujours dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans moi." reprit Sam.

" C'est clair. A nous aussi il n'arrêtait pas de le dire. Bon, je vais devoir rentrer; Dark doit s'inquiéter." intervint Kain.

" Ah elle est toujours là. Tant mieux." fit sa soeur.

Le groupe sortit du cimetière. Riza et Kain les conduisirent au siège de leur groupe, caché dans les bas-fonds de Central. Riza frappa trois coups espacés, puis deux rapprochés à une porte en métal. Un judas s'ouvrit, dévoilant une paire d'yeux, et enfin ils purent entrer. Soudain, une petite fille se précipita vers eux :

" Papa !" s'exclama-t-elle en sautant au cou de Kain.

" Papa ? Tu as une fille ?" releva Sam.

" Oui. Je te présente ma petite diablesse, qui s'appelle comme toi." sourit Kain.

Samantha sourit à l'enfant qui la regardait avec curiosité. C'était le portrait de son père. Elle devait avoir quatre ans, pas plus.

" Enfin te voilà petit chiot ! Où tu ..." entendirent-ils.

Dark venait d'arriver, et de remarquer Samantha. Cette dernière lui fit un signe la main assortit d'un sourire. Dark s'avança sans la quitter des yeux.

" Sam ?" dit-elle.

" Surprise." répondit son amie.

Dark en resta sans voix. Kain entraîna le groupe un peu plus loin. Au passage ils aperçurent Breda qui vint se joindre à eux. Samantha expliqua alors le pourquoi du comment de sa présence.

" Vato n'est pas là ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Il est là d'où on vient." dit Riza.

Samantha hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle vivait là une réunion pour le moins amère. Elle qui avait espéré retrouvé son mari qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait besoin de tout son soutien.

" Et Edward ? Lui qui est si puissant, comment a-t-il pu laisser tout ça se produire ?" interrogea-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

" Oh il a lutté avec nous, mais ce Callahan a réussi à s'en débarrasser. Je ne crois pas qu'il aie pu le tuer, mais plutôt qu'il a simplement expédié loin de lui." répondit Dark.

" Je vois."

" Ca a surpris tout le monde, et surtout ça nous a fait peur. Parce que si il était parvenu à vaincre l'Ultimate, ça voulait dire qu'on ne ferait pas le poids." intervint Breda.

" C'est sûr que face au temps, il n'y a rien à faire. Donc Ed a disparu on ne sait où, la ville a sombré dans le chaos, des gens que j'aimais sont morts ... je vais le buter ce type." dit Sam les yeux brillants de haine.

Les autres échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur amie haïr à ce point quelqu'un. Vu son caractère, ça promettait du sang. L'arrivée d'autres rebelles permit de changer de sujet. Visiblement, Riza dirigeait le roupe

Samantha s'éloigna un peu, et se retrouva devant un cours d'eau qui passait là. Elle laissa ses yeux errer dessus, perdue dans ses pensées. La brunette aurait tant aimé que Jean vienne la prendre dans ses bras à ce moment-là. Sam arrivait presque à voir son reflet dans l'eau.

La jeune femme sentit soudain qu'on tirait sur son t-shirt. Elle se tourna, pour découvrir sa nièce.

" Tu es qui toi ? Une ami à mon papa ?" demanda la fillette.

" Oui. Je m'appelle Samantha." sourit l'adulte.

" Ah comme moi ! " s'exclama la petite.

" C'est ce qu'on m'a dit en effet. Il te plaît ce prénom ?" demanda la chasseuse de reliques.

" Viii ! Maman m'a dit que c'est papa qui l'a choisi. Sa soeur s'appelait Samantha. Il m'a montré des photos. Tu lui ressemble." continua l'enfant.

Samantha sourit à nouveau. L'enfant lui rendit son sourire. Dark fit son entrée.

" Samy, va donc jouer avec ton papa ma chérie." dit-elle.

" D'accord !" clama l'enfant avant de se sauver en courant.

" T'es devenue maman toi. Eh ben !" sourit Sam.

" N'est-ce pas ? En tout cas je commence à penser que Kain a raison : elle a le même caractère que toi." répondit Dark en s'accoudant à la barrière qui les séparait de la rivière.

" En tout cas elle est très belle, félicitations." reprit son amie.

" Merci. Ca me fait aussi très plaisir de te revoir."

" Et moi de savoir que tu est toujours de ce monde. Toi et Kain vous êtes-vous mariés ?" demanda Sam.

" Oui, de même que Riza. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à être la première à avoir un enfant." expliqua Dark.

" Mon petit frère a dû être content je parie."

" Han-han. Il est fou de sa fille, et elle aussi adore son père. C'est notre petit rayon de soleil à tous."

Les filles gardèrent le silence un moment. Kain vint les trouver, sa fille sur les épaules.

" Nous allons bientôt rentrer. Tu fais quoi Sam ?" questionna-t-il.

" Avec Noah on va chercher Edward. Nous aurons besoin de toute sa force pour lutter contre Callahan."

" OK. Dark mon amour, je vais te confier notre bout de chou." annonça Kain en faisant descendre sa fille.

" Je comprends." répondit Dark.

" Où tu va papa ?" demanda la petite Sam d'une voix triste.

" Je vais aller délivrer un ami. Ca va prendre du temps, aussi je veux que tu sois bien sage, d'accord ?" répondit son père en s'agenouillant.

" Tu reviens vite ?" gémit l'enfant.

" Aussi vite que possible trésor."

Il serra ensuite son enfant, embrassa sa femme et suivit sa soeur après qu'elle ait dit au revoir à Dark. Ils saluèrent aussi Riza et les autres, et s'en allèrent avec Noah. Dark remarqua l'air joyeux de son amie, et lui en demanda la raison.

" Maintenant que notre Sam nationale est de retour, je ne me fais plus de souci. Tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre." répondit Riza.

" C'est sûr." sourit Dark.


	4. A la recherche de l'Ultimate

**Merci à tout le monde pour les coms ! Néo-mangaka : ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Continue à lire surtout. Bien. Par où vont commencer nos copains pour arranger ce waï ? Ben suffit de lire pour savoir :D ! **

* * *

Kain, Sam et Noah faisaient route vers Resembool. Sam voulait avoir la version des faits d'Alphonse, qui était présent lors du combat. Et puis il avait peut-être des indices. Kain se gara devant la maison Rockbell. Mamie Pinako était devant, ainsi que Den, fidèles au poste. Le chien aboya, alertant Winry et Al.

" Madame Havoc ?!" s'exclamèrent-ils en découvrant Samantha.

" Bonjour les enfants. Vous avez bien poussé tous les deux." répondit-elle.

" Ca alors c'est incroyable. Venez à l'intérieur, nous serons mieux pour discuter." proposa Pinako.

Elle fit s'installer, mais cette fois ce fut Noah qui leur fournit les explications. Puis Samantha donna la raison de leur visite.

" Moi non plus je ne pense pas que Nii-san soit mort. D'autant plus que je ne l'ai pas vu se faire tuer. Ce type a simplement tendu les mains vers lui, et Ed s'est soudain figé. Il n'a plus fait un seul mouvement, et cet alchimiste l'a fait disparaître." raconta Alphonse.

" Ce n'est pas un alchimiste. Il utilise simplement une amulette qui lui donne le contrôle du temps. Il a figé Ed avec ça. Malgré que ton frère ait atteint le stade ultime de l'alchimie, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre le temps." expliqua Samantha.

" C'est une alchimie complexe qui demande pas mal d'énergie et de concentration. Mais avec l'amulette, c'est peut-être différent." avança Noah.

" Certainement. Al, tu n'as pas entendu par hasard où Callahan aurait pu expédier ton frère ?" interrogea Samantha.

" Hmmm ... il a parlé d'un endroit aux mille possibilités. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à savoir de quoi il s'agissait."

Sam fronça les sourcils, elle aussi perplexe. Ce genre d'endroit ne devait pas se trouver dans le pays.

* * *

Callahan alla sur le balcon du Q.G. Comme chaque jour, il contemplait ce qu'il appelait son oeuvre. Autrement dit Sin Central. Il afficha un sourire satisfait devant l'étendue des dégâts. Grâce au Coeur du Temps, il régnait à présent sur la ville. Toutefois, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les habitants avaient sombré dans le péché. Lui pensait qu'ils le craindraient, et se comporteraient comme des sujets soumis. Enfin qu'importe. Des sujets il en avaient, il avait simplement fallu faire venir du passé des esclaves de l'antiquité, qui trouvaient leur condition normale. Ou presque.

En tout cas, personne ne constestait son pouvoir. Les quelques fous qui avaient essayé s'étaient fait tués. Il regarda l'amulette autour de son cou qu'il ne quitte jamais. Qui pouvait croire qu'un simple morceau de cristal renfermait autant de puissance ? Grâce à cela, il pouvait voir le futur, le présent, et se servir du passé à son profit. La maîtrise des Trois Temps était très utile. Callahan consultait régulièrement le passé et le présent pour savoir ce qui se passait, le futur ensuite pour connaître la fin d'un évènement particulier.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Callahan se concentra pour activer le Coeur du Temps. Il ne décidait pas de ses visions, elles s'imposaient à lui. Une image se forma devant ses yeux clos. Il vit un jeune enfant activer un cercle de transmutation inconnu. L'instant d'après une jeune femme se relevait. Callahan la connaissait. Malgré sa surprise il ne pouvait sortir de sa vision. Après la vision du passé vint celle du présent. La jeune femme se trouvait dans un petit village avec un gosse qu'il avait déjà vu aussi. Maintenant il voyait le futur.

Les visions s'arrêtèrent. Callahan rouvrit les yeux, très contrarié. Ce qu'il avait vu n'augurait rien de bon.

" Ainsi Samantha Havoc est de retour parmi les vivants ... j'ignore comment ce gosse a fait pour la ramener. Les transmutations humaines ne marchent pas pour autant que je sache. En tout cas c'est vraiment grave. Cette femme m'a donné le Coeur du Temps, elle peut aussi me le reprendre. Je me dois de réagir immédiatement." dit-il.

Il rentra dans le Q.G, devenu son palais. Il alla dans la cours arrière. Là, il tendit les mains, et le Coeur du Temps brilla en même temps que ses mains. Une quizaine de soldats armés de baïonettes apparurent. Ils eurent l'air étonné de se retrouver là. Callahan leur fit une démonstration de son pouvoir, ce qui les effraya.

" Allez me chercher la femme dont je vous ai transmit l'image. Et ramenez-la vivante." ordonna-t-il.

Les soldats se dispersèrent.

* * *

Samantha contemplait le coucher de soleil depuis la fenêtre de la chambre prêtée par mamie Pinako. La brunette soupira. Jean lui manquait tant ...

" _Allons, ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Quand j'aurais repris le Coeur du Temps, le futur sera changé. Jean et moi serons de nouveau réunis, de même que Roy et Riza._" se dit-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux, et vit arriver un groupe d'hommes armés. Sam reconnut immédiatement leur tenue : des soldats du seizième siècle. Pas besoin de s'interroger pendant dix plombes pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là ni comment ils étaient arrivés. Samantha quitta sa chambre en courant.

" On nous attaque !" lança-t-elle.

" Quoi ? " s'exclama Winry.

" C'est sûrement moi qu'ils veulent. Planquez-vous pendant que je nous en débarrasse." répondit Sam.

Al regarda par la fenêtre pour découvrir les étranges assaillants.

" Ils sont trop nombreux pour vous !" dit-il.

" C'est ce qu'on va voir !" rétorqua Samantha.

Elle demanda à Pinako s'il y avait une autre porte pour sortir.

" Grande soeur attends !" s'exclama Kain.

La vieille dame la conduisit. Samantha contourna le groupe de soldats pour se retrouver derrière eux. Un des soldats frappa à la porte.

" Oui ?" demanda Pinako.

" Bonjour madame. Nous recherchons une jeune femme brune, assez grande, vêtue comme un homme. L'auriez-vous vue par hasard ?" demanda un soldat.

Il reçut un caillou dans la tête. Les soldats se retournèrent pour découvrir Samantha qui faisait sauter un caillou dans la main. Pinako claqua la porte.

Les soldats se précipitèrent vers la chasseuse qui ne les attendit pas. Sam les conduisit dans la forêt tout près. Là elle pourrait les coincer à loisir. De ce fait, les hommes perdirent vite sa trace.

Comme elle l'espérait, ils se séparèrent. Par deux ce serait plus simple. Samantha en assomma deux qu'elle fit tomber dans la rivière. Elle fit de même avec deux autres en leur cognant la tête l'une contre l'autre. Bien sûr la surprise ne joua pas tout le temps, et elle dut se battre à mains nues. Le plus dur était d'éviter les coups de baïonettes. Enfin, Sam mit le dernier soldat hors d'état de nuire. Ceci fait, elle revint vers la maison. Kain ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras.

" Bon sang Sam ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mette en danger ? Je ne veux plus te perdre tu comprends ça ?" s'exclama-t-il.

Samantha dévisagea son petit frère, surprise par la virulence de ses mots. Elle pensa alors que lorsqu'elle était morte, il avait dû en ressentir un intense chagrin. La jeune femme lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

" Pardon Kainou." dit-elle à mi-voix.

" Hm !"

Tous deux revinrent à l'intérieur de la maison Rockbell. Winry se dit impresionnée quand elle sut que la chasseuse de reliques avait neutralisé quinze hommes à elle seule. Sam sourit en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

" Mais ! Tu es blessée !" fit Kain.

Sam regarda l'éraflure qu'elle avait à l'épaule gauche.

" Ah oui ! Juste une égratignure." répondit sa soeur.

Kain eut un air fâché. Pinako amena une trousse de secours, et Kain insista pour soigner sa grande soeur. Il nettoya donc la plaie, et lui fit un bandage.

" Noah, pourrais-tu lire dans le passé afin de savoir où Ed a été envoyé ?" demanda Samantha.

" Très bonne idée." répondit le garçon.

Il demanda où il pourrait tracer un cercle à la craie. Pinako lui assura que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il le fasse dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Noah se mit aussitôt au travail. Son cercle tracé, il s'assit au milieu, se concentra et eu une vision du passé. Il vit Ed se faire figer, puis disparaître. Noah le vit enfermé dans un bloc transparent au centre d'un labyrinthe. Ce labyrinthe se trouvait sur île.

" Edward est bien vivant, mais emprisonné au coeur d'un labyrinthe." annonça Noah.

" Un endroit aux mille possibilités ... dans un labyrinthe il y en a effectivement beaucoup." dit Samantha.

" Sais-tu où c'est ? " interrogea Kain.

" Une île." répondit Noah.

" Je parie que c'est celle où j'ai trouvé le Coeur du Temps." reprit Sam.

" Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?" demanda son frère.

" Moi ça me paraît logique. Si Ed est là-bas, on va aller l'en délivrer. Merci pour votre accueil, madame Rockbell."

" Ce n'est rien. Bon voyage et soyez prudents." répondit Pinako.

" Promis !" fit Noah.

" Attendez je voudrais venir avec vous." fit Alphonse.

" Ce labyrinthe est déjà dangereux pour une personne, pas la peine qu'il y en ait une de plus." répondit Sam.

" Mais je dois retrouver mon grand frère !" protesta Al.

Samantha soupira. Elle était mal placée pour refuser. Elle jeta un regard à Pinako, qui hocha la tête affirmativement. Al afficha une grand sourire. Ils retournèrent ainsi à Central, préparer le voyage pour l'île d'Ikéos. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Noah et Sam passèrent prendre Kain et Al, et se rendirent ensuite à la gare. Samantha les avertit que le voyage serait long.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient sur l'île d'Ikéos.

" Voilà le labyrinthe. Il est truffé de pièges." annonça Samantha.

" Il est surtout gigangtesque ! On en a pour des jours pour arriver au centre." fit Noah.

" Comment aviez-vous fait la dernière fois ?" questionna Al.

" Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. En fait je suis passée sur les murs. Mais puisque nous avons deux alchmistes avec nous, on va tenter autre chose. Noah, Al, pourriez-vous transmuter une passerelle ?" répondit Sam.

" Bien sûr." répondirent les garçons.

Ils descendirent vers le labyrinthe. Al commença par transmuter un escalier. Noah grimpa sur le mur, suivi du cadet des frères Elric, et tous deux firent un pont jusqu'au centre, guidé par Kain en haut.

" Stop ! C'est parfait." annonça-t-il.

Lui et Samantha descendirent, montèrent à leur tour sur le labyrinthe et se dirigèrent vers le centre. Le groupe y parvint au bout de deux heures de marche. Al fit un escalier pour qu'ils descendent, et Sam vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de piège. Edward était bien là, prisonnier dans un bloc de cristal, une expression de surprise figée sur le visage. Al s'appocha et posa les mains sur le bloc.

" Vous croyez qu'il nous voit ?" demanda-t-il.

" Tu nous pose une colle là." répondit Noah.

" Reculez, je vais essayer de casser le bloc." annonça Kain en sortant une arme.

" Pas avec ça j'espère ?" demanda sa soeur.

" Et pourquoi pas ?" répondit le militaire.

" Parce que la balle risque de ricocher. Honnêtement, je doute que Callahan aie fait une prison aussi fragile. Ce cristal doit être bien plus solide qu'on ne pense."

Samantha sortit son piolet, et frappa un grand coup contre le bloc. Rien, pas une éraflure. En revanche, la pioche se brisa en mille morceaux.

" Qu'est-ce que je disais ?" dit-elle.

" C'est sacrément solide ce truc. Comment va-t-on pouvoir délivrer Nii-san ?" intervint Al.

Noah s'approcha du bloc, et remarqua que les morceaux de fer du piolet étaient coincés dedans.

" Je crois avoir compris pourquoi ton piolet s'est brisé Sam." dit-il.

" Ah oui ?" fit Kain.

" On ne va pas pouvoir briser cette paroi avec des objets ordinaires. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de phénomène. Cette prison n'est pas en cristal." reprit Noah.

" Et c'est en quoi alors ?" demanda Samantha.

" C'est du temps. Une distorsion temporelle pour être précis. Ca désintègre tout ce qui entre en contact avec." expliqua le garçon.

" Mais ... si on la défait, est-ce que ne va pas avoir cet effet-là sur mon frère ?" demanda Al inquiet.

" Non. Quand la distorsion s'est créée autour de nous ça ne nous fait rien. Le tout est de ne pas la toucher. Je devrais pouvoir arriver la défaire, du moins je l'espère."

Noah posa les les deux mains sur la curieuse paroi, et se concentra pour détruire la prison d'Ed. Celle-ci se mit à briller sous la force du petit.

" Gnnnnn !"

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Samantha tira soudain Noah en arrière. L'enfant était à bout de forces, et la prison intacte.

" Nii-san ..." fit Al.

" Ca va aller Noah, repose-toi." dit Samantha.

" Désolé ... j'ai échoué." dit-il l'air contrit.

" Ce n'est pas grave."

" Il a quand même dû la fragiliser. Hmmm ... Noah, si tu montrais à Al comment faire, il pourrait prendre le relais." suggéra Kain.

" Excellente idée Kainou." reprit Sam.

Alphonse s'approcha, et Noah lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Quand il eut compris, le jeune homme s'approcha du bloc temporel et y posa les mains à son tour. La lueur revint au bout de quelques instants. Al vit apparaître un trou qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Noah se leva, et titubant alla ajouter sa force à celle d'Al. Le trou grandit plus vite.

" Attention : à trois je vais lâcher pour attraper ton frère." dit-il.

" Entendu ... mais fait vite."

" Un ... deux ... TROIS !"

Noah attrapa Edward par le col et le tira en arrière, aidé par Sam et Kain. Quand il fut dehors, Al se relâcha. Il était très fatigué lui aussi. Sam et Kain vérifiaient que Ed étaient encore en vie. L'Ultimate cligna des yeux, et se releva.

" Vous mais ... je croyais que vous étiez morte !" dit-il.

" C'est vrai. Mais c'est une longue histoire." répondit Samantha.

" Nii-san !" fit Al avant de rejoindre son frère.

" Al ? T'as pris un coup de vieux." remarqua Ed.

" C'est normal. Je vais tout te raconter, t'inquiètes." répondit son petit frère.


	5. La contreattaque se prépare

**Nos amis préparent la riposte ... qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire le poids face au Coeur du Temps ? Et où trouver cette arme ? C'est les réponses que nos amis vont devoir trouver pour réussir. Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Edward avait écouté l'histoire racontée par son petit frère. Il était resté prisonnier de cette enveloppe temporelle pendant cinq ans. Incroyable. Le retour à la réalité n'allait pas être facile. D'autant plus que des personnes qu'il connaissait et aimait étaient mortes. L'Ultimate commença par ramener tout le monde à Central, et déposa son petit frère à Resembool au passage. Par vol ça irait plus vite. Donc, quelques heures plus tard il se posait dans la capitale d'Amestris, et resta saisi du changement. Ce désordre, ces ruines, c'était affreux. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là. Ed ne reconnaissait plus rien.

" Ce n'est pas possible ..." souffla-t-il.

Sam s'avança, et posa une main sur son épaule :

" Si malheureusement. Et je suis là pour que tout redevienne comme avant. J'ai donc besoin de ton aide."

" Et tu l'auras à cent pour cent." répondit Edward.

La chasseuse de relique lui sourit. Ils restèrent là un moment à contempler ce que Sam appelait désormais Sin Central.

" Je voudrais aller au cimetière. Vous me suivez ?" demanda-t-il au frère et à la soeur.

" Bien sûr." répondirent ces derniers.

Le quatuor se rendit donc au cimetière. Ed transmuta des fleurs, qu'il déposa sur la tombe de Roy, Maes et Jean. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu se soit réellement produit. Tout ce chaos, toute cette tristesse et toute cette souffrance ... à cause d'un seul homme en plus. Quand donc les humains allaient-ils apprendre ? Nos amis restèrent dans un des rares lieux de paix de Central un long moment. Puis d'un accord tacite, Sam et Ed donnèrent le signal du départ. Le fait que tous deux aient été " retirés de la circulation" pendant ces cinq années semblaient les rapprocher et les désigner comme les meneurs du groupe.

" Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?" demanda Kain.

" Je crois qu'en savoir plus sur le Coeur du Temps serait utile. Sam, tu te souviens de quelque chose ?" interrogea Edward.

" Ouais, mais ce serait plus simple de retrouver mes notes." répondit la brunette.

" J'ai tout conservé chez moi. On a qu'à y aller." dit Kain.

" Excellent idée petit frère." reprit Sam.

" Je connais un peu le Coeur du Temps, je pourrais peut-être apporter ds précisions." intervint Noah.

" Bien sûr. Toutes les informations seront les bienvenues." fit Ed.

Le blond servit encore une fois de moyen de transport. La petite famille de Kain n'était pas là, ce qui arrangeait nos amis. Le militaire attrapa un carton dans un cagibi. Il en extraya un bloc qu'il tendit à sa grande soeur. Celle-ci l'ouvrit.

" Voilà : les pouvoirs du Coeur du Temps. Il permets de voir dans ce que l'on appelle les Trois Temps : passé, présent et futur." comença-t-elle.

" Quel est l'intérêt de lire dans le passé et le présent ?" questionna Kain.

" C'est très utile : s'il s'est produit quelque chose d'important dans le passé, on peut ainsi connaître l'état actuel des choses, ce qui va arriver bien sûr et pouvoir réagir." répondit Noah.

" En effet. Ca me laisse penser que Callahan sait peut-être que nous sommes revenus Sam et moi." dit Ed avec justesse.

" Oh c'est certain. Autrement il n'aurait pas envoyé des soldats du seizième siècles pour m'arrêter." dit Samantha.

" Si j'ai bien compris, il peut voir dans le présent. Donc savoir ce qu'on est en train de faire." résuma Kain.

" T'as tout compris. Il faut donc absolument trouver un moyen de contrer ce pouvoir." reprit Ed.

" Hmmm ... j'ai entendu parler d'un bracelet qui pourrait peut-être nous aider." avança Noah.

" Vraiment ? Parce que pour autant que je sache, et d'après mes recherches, rien ne peut contrer le pouvoir du Coeur du Temps." rappela Samantha.

" Oui, mais souviens-toi que Central n'est pas la première cité à avoir essuyé la malédiction de ce bijou. Et certaines s'en sont sorties, c'est donc qu'il y a un pouvoir capable de résister à ce cristal."

" Tu devrais peut-être ne pas le mentionner à voix haute, des fois que Callahan nous surveillerait." dit Edward.

" Ca ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il peut connaître le futur." contredit Kain.

Edward se rendit à cet argument. Quelles que soit les précautions qu'ils pouvaient prendre, leur ennemi saurait toujours ce qu'ils manigancent, avant eux même.

" Je disais donc, mon père m'a parlé une fois du Coeur du Temps, mais aussi d'un autre bijou doté d'un pouvoir semblable. Il s'appelait ... euh ... le Bracelet de Cronos." raconta Noah.

" Connais pas cleui-là." avoua Sam.

" Ca ne m'étonne pas. Rarissimes sont ceux qui en ont entendu parler. Mais je sais qu'il donne une capacité que le Coeur du Temps n'a pas." continua le jeune garçon.

" Et je parie que c'est ça qui va nous permettre de vaincre Callahan." devina Kain.

" Oui." répondit Noah.

" Et c'est quoi donc cette capacité spéciale ?" interrogea Edward.

" C'est un peu ce que toi et Sam avez vécu : être hors du temps." révéla Noah.

" Mouais ! Sauf que dans mon cas j'étais un peu morte quand même. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit obligé d'en arriver là, vous pensez pas ?" plaisanta Sam.

" Ca va de soi. Quoi qu'il en soit, si on est hors du temps il ne pourra pas savoir ce que l'on fait, ni où on se trouve." continua Noah.

" Et ça marchera pour tous les quatre ?" questionna Edward.

" Je ne sais pas." avoua Noah.

" Bon : merci beaucoup pour cette information Noah. On va se concentrer là-dessus maintenant." décida Samantha.

" Je crois qu'on sera pas les seuls. Mais laissez-moi donc me charger des ennuis : ça me connaît ce genre de contre-temps." sourit Edward.

" Moi ça va complètement." répondit Kain en levant les mains.

" Bon! Ben au boulot." conclut Samantha.

Pour débuter leur recherches, ils décidèrent de se rendre au musée où Sam travaillait. Ce dernier recélait des livres qui leur seraient utile. La brunette préféra se déguiser un peu : un chapeau pour camoufler sa chevelure noire, des lunettes de soleil et un long manteau feraient l'affaire. Puisque leur adversaire pouvait prédire leurs réactions, inutile que d'autres innocents soient impliqués.

* * *

Comme nos amis s'en doutaient Callahan les surveillait. Ainsi, il fut donc au courant du retour de l'Ultimate Alchemist, et de l'existence du Bracelet de Cronos.

" S'ils mettent la main sur cette relique je suis fichu. Et avec Samantha Havoc à leur tête, ils la trouveront. Ce qu'il faudrait serait que je la trouve avant eux. Voyons si une lecture dans le passé pourrait m'en apprendre davantage." dit-il.

Le Coeur du Temps brilla, et Callahan eut alors une vision datant de l'antiquité, période qui a vu naître l'amulette qu'il portait sur lui. Effectivement, le Bracelet de Cronos existait bel et bien. Son possesseur put ainsi reprendre le Coeur du Temps, et le cacher dans le labyrinthe de l'île d'Ikéos. Callahan voulut savoir où était caché la seconde relique, mais le propriétaire du bracelet disparu de sa vision. Et quand il put le voir, il ne l'avait plus.

" Evidemment." fit Callahan à la fin de sa vision.

Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir où était caché la relique, celle-ci pouvant sûrement être hors du temps même sans propriétaire. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

" Puisque des soldats du passé n'ont pas suffit, je vais donc m'occuper d'eux moi-même et en personne." décida-t-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, le groupe était arrivé au musée. Il était encore ouvert, pour les rares civilisés. A l'entrée se trouvait deux armoires à galces accompangées de deux commodes sur pattes. Voyant ça, Samantha conduisit ses amis à la porte de service. Hélas, Dooley semblait y avoir pensé également. Deux autres gardes y étaient postés.

" Raté !" fit Samantha en les regardant depuis l'angle d'un mur.

" Comment va-t-on rentrer à présent ?" demanda Noah.

" Je crains qu'on ne soit obligé de passer par la grande porte." répondit Kain.

" Je me demande ... ouais ça peut marcher." réfléchit Edward.

" Quoi donc ?" questionna Samantha.

" Je vais nous changer d'apparence. Une fois dedans on s'arrangera pour aller là où nous devons." expliqua-t-il.

" Tentons le coup, de toutes façons on a pas le choix." reprit Kain.

Il y eut une lumière dorée pendant cinq minutes, et nos amis se regardèrent ensuite pour découvrir leur nouveau visage.

" Hé chuis rousse !" fit Samantha en attrapant une mèche de cheveux.

" Kain est plus grand et il est blond." ajouta Noah.

Samantha se tourna vers son petit frère :

" Aw ! Tu me rappelle mon bébé !" gémit-elle.

Kain eut un sourire compatissant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ressemblerait à Jean un jour. Noah paraissait plus vieux, et n'avait pas changé de couleur de cheveux. Seuls les traits du visage, plus adultes, avaient été modifiés. Edward lui, était devenu un homme brun aux yeux verts. Tous méconnaissables.

" Bon voilà le plan, dit Kain. Moi et Sam on peut se faire passer pour vo parents. Ed ne fait pas trop âgé, Noah non plus."

" En route alors." dit Samantha.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale du musée. Les quatre vigiles les observèrent avec méfiance. Samantha arbora un grand sourire pour tenter de les rassurer :

" Bonjour ! Ma petite famille et moi venons nous offrir une petite visite culturelle!" clama-t-elle.

" On doit vous fouiller d'abord." répondit un des gardiens d'un ton peu amical.

Chacun des gardes opéra une fouille sur les quatre amis. Une fois satisfaits, ils les laissèrent passer. Kain prit quatre billets. Le musée n'avait pas vraiment changé, seuls les objets exposés étaient différents. Comme c'étaient les seuls visiteurs, Dooley vint à leur rencontre pour leur servir de guide.

" Ah des visiteurs ! Je suis ravi de vous accueillir messieurs dame." dit-il en leur serrant la main.

" Merci, je suis surprise que nous soyons seuls." répondit Samantha.

" Oui, autrefois ce musée était le plus réputé du pays. Mais depuis la disparition de mon meilleur élément, ce n'est plus qu'une boîte vide." répondit Dooley d'un air triste.

Samantha cacha un sourire. C'était gentil, mais ils avaient du boulot. Le conservateur semblait décidé à ne pas les lâcher. La jeune femme fit en sorte d'avoir toute son attention, pendant que les autres iraient fouiller la réserve.

" Ainsi, c'est une femme qui a découvert les trois quarts de toutes ces merveilles." dit-elle en se penchant sur une vitrine.

" Exact ! La meilleure chasseuse de reliques qui se pouvait trouver. En près de dix ans de bons et loyaux services, elle n'a jamais connu un seul échec. Vraiment j'en étais fier." fit Dooley le visage rayonnant.

" Vous sembliez proches." continua-t-elle.

" Je la considérais comme ma fille."

Cette révélation étonna la jeune femme. Elle ignorait complètement que son employeur tenait à elle. Samantha remarqua soudain son air sombre, et lui en demanda la raison.

" C'est de ma faute si Sam a disparu. Je l'ai laissée seule avec un client qui ne me paraissait pas franc du collier. J'aurais dû écouter mon intuition, j'aurais dû bon sang ! Ce salopard l'a tuée dès qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si j'étais resté dans son bureau." raconta Dooley.

" Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, et vous savez ce qu'on dit : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. De plus je parie que sur le coup, vous avez pensé que vous deveniez paranoïaque." dit-elle gentiment.

Dooley la dévisagea un moment :

" C'est drôle ... vous parlez comme elle." dit-il.

" _Oups. Je devrais faire attention, sinon il va finir par avoir des soupçons. Il pourrait qu'il me reconnaisse malgré mon changement de tête. Non, il ne sait pas que je suis revenue._" se dit-elle.

Entre-temps, les garçons fourrageaient dans la réserve. Soudain, Noah les appela.

" Je crois que j'ai trouvé."

Kain et Ed se regroupèrent autour de lui. Sur le parchemin qu'il avait déroulé, on pouvait une gravure représentant un bracelet sur lequel était gravé une horloge avec des chiffres romains. Le fameux bracelet de Cronos.

" Bien joué Noah." sourit Ed.

" Sauf que c'est écrit dans une langue antique. J'espère que ma soeur saura la décrypter. Si tant est qu'on arrive à sortir ce parchemin de là." intervint Kain.

" Je m'en occupe." dit Ed en prenant le rouleau.

Il l'enroula, et le fit briller. La lueur d'or enveloppa le parchemin, et le fit rétrécir pour qu'il tienne dans une main fermée. Edward le camoufla ensuite dans sa natte. Ceci fait, ils allèrent retrouver Samantha. Tout à ses souvenirs, Dooley n'avait même pas remarqué leur absence.

" Bien ! Nous vous remercions de votre attention, monsieur. Il est temps pour nous d'y aller." conclut Samantha.

" Revenez quand vous voulez, je serais ravi de bavarder encore avec vous." sourit Dooley en tendant la main à Samantha.

" Ce sera avec plaisir." dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Le groupe quitta le musée. Les gardes les refouillèrent une seconde fois, et les laissèrent s'en allèrent. Edward informa la jeune femme de leur découverte.

" Excellent. Vous me montrerez ça quand on sera chez ... chez moi. Je devrais pouvoir traduire ce rouleau."dit-elle.

Kain avait noté l'hésitation dans les paroles de sa soeur. C'est vrai que son mari s'était tué chez eux. Il proposa d'aller chez lui à la place, mais se rappela que si sa fille était dans les parages, Sam aurait du mal à se concentrer. C'est ainsi que tout quatre se retrouvèrent devant l'immeuble du défunt lieutenant et de sa femme.

" Ca va me prendre un moment. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous." dit-elle.

" Tu es sûre que tu tiendra le coup ?" demanda son frère.

La question intrigua Edward, mais il ne dit rien. Samantha acquiesça, puis elle et Noah rentrèrent. Kain et Ed firent demi-tour.

" Dis, je vais sûrement te paraître indiscret mais ... que voulais-tu dire en demandant à Sam si elle allait tenir ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ah c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas. En fait, Jean ... s'est suicidé trois semaines après la mort de ma soeur. Une balle en pleine tête, chez eux." raconta Kain.

Edward fut horrifié. Evidemment, ce devait être dur d'habiter dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais quand on n'avait nulle part où aller ... Edward salua le militaire, et s'envola.


	6. Etre hors du temps

** Bi,** **je mets la suite. Soyez là ! **

* * *

Samantha passa des jours à traduire le parchemin. Quand elle eut terminé, elle appela Kain et Edward pour les tenir au courant.

" Très bien j'arriverais avec Edward." répondit Kain.

Le militaire attendit donc l'alchimiste blond près d'une fontaine. Ed arriva comme son habitude par la voie des airs. Ils se saluèrent, quand soudain Kain pâlit. Ed fit volte-face pour savoir ce qu'il regardait. Et découvrit Callahan derrière eux. Aussitôt il enclencha un bouclier de protection.

" Ca ne servira à rien. Ton champ de force ne peut rien contre le temps." répondit Callahan.

" C'est à voir." rétorqua le jeune homme.

Mais Edward savait très bien, pour en avoir fait l'expérience, que son bouclier ne servirait tout au plus qu'à ralentir les attaques temporelles. Kain sortit une arme et tira. La balle s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de sa cible, avant de disparaître. Devinant qu'il allait la renvoyer dans le futur, Ed fit apparaître une sphère pour le protéger lui et Kain. Puis il bombarda le maître du temps avec des boules d'énergies et des rayons d'or.

Mais toutes ses attaques ne l'atteignaient pas, et disparaissaient comme la balle un peu plus tôt. Kain comprit où il voulait en venir, et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Ultimate :

" Arrête Ed ! Tu vois pas qu'il va nous renvoyer tous tes coups ?"

" Merde c'est vrai ! Attention ça va faire mal." avertit le blond.

Effectivement la seconde d'après ils encaissèrent la balle tirée par Kain, puis toutes les attaques lancées par l'Ultimate. Callahan tenta de les figer. La sphère d'Ed leur premettait d'être simplement ralentis, et non complètement immobilisés.

" _Hnngh ! Je dois trouver comment nous sortir de là et vite._" pensa-t-il.

La sphère dorée grossit brutalement. Callahan n'eut que le temps de se protéger. Edward en profita pour filer, embarquant Kain au passage. Quand leur adversaire put à nouveau y voir, ils avaient disparu.

" Cachez-vous où vous voudrez, vous ne m'échapperez pas. Je sais déjà ce que vous allez faire." sourit-il.

* * *

Kain frappa brutalement à la porte de l'appartement de sa soeur.

" Enfin vous voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, entrez vite." dit-elle en ouvrant.

" Désolé, on a été pris dans les embouteillages temporels." répondit Kain.

Sa soeur le regarda entrer avec de grands yeux. Les quoi ? Edward lui expliqua alors leur charmante entrevue avec le possesseur du Coeur du Temps. Samantha soupira.

" On a pas le cul sorti des ronces, avec ce type. Je parie qu'il sait déjà où on va." fit-elle.

" Ca ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'il trouvera le bracelet avant nous. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as découvert." intervint Noah en servant à boire à leurs invités.

" Ah oui au fait ! Ca a donné quoi ?" demanda Kain avant de boire.

" Je sais où se trouve le Bracelet de Cronos : sur une île voisine de celle d'Ikéos. Paraît qu'elle est hantée." commença Sam.

" Est-ce dieu possible." fit Ed avec un air blasé.

" Et qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que Callahan ne pourra pas y accéder avant nous?" reprit Kain.

" Simplement le fait que ce bijou est hors du temps. Et qu'il faut une formule pour le révéler aux yeux des mortels. Et ..." expliqua-t-elle.

" Mais il pourra la connaître s'il lit dans le futur." coupa Edward.

"J'ai pas fini kiki. Le Bracelet de Cronos et le Coeur du Temps ne peuvent être portés ensemble. Et l'inconscient qui essaierai de le faire se retrouverai dispersé dans le temps sans aucune possibilité de revenir." révéla-t-elle.

" C'est tout bon pour nous ça ! Si Callahan veut le Bracelet de Cronos il devra se débarrasser du Coeur du Temps, et vice-versa. Ce qui une laisse une chance dans les deux cas." résuma son petit frère.

" Tout à fait."

" Mais s'il ne peut pas le prendre lui-même, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas envoyer quelqu'un le faire à sa place." rappela Noah.

" Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je m'occuperai des obstacle de ce genre." rappela Edward.

" Parfait. Alors on peut partir." conclut Samantha.

Chacun alla préparer ses affaires, puis ce fut le départ. Naturellement, ai-je besoin de le préciser, Callahan savait tout de leur voyage. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir trouver pour les contrer ?

" Hmm ... le pire c'est Edward. Avec sa puissance, il est le premier obstacle à abattre. Sans lui, les autres seront déjà plus vulnérables. Ensuite, Sam sera la suivante. C'est elle qui sait comment trouver le Bracelet de Cronos. Ces deux-là hors-course, le reste sera du gâteau." réfléchit-il tout haut.

Callahan utilisa encore son amulette pour découvrir ce qui serait le mieux à même de vaincre Edward. Il tendit ensuite les mains, et une lueur bleue envahit la pièce où il se trouvait.

" Où est-ce qu'on est ?" firent deux voix l'instant d'après.

" Dans le futur, chers amis. Grâce à moi vous faites à nouveau partie de ce monde. Vous êtes bien Sloth et Envy n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Callahan.

Les deux homonculus acquiescèrent sans bien comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

" Je vous ai fait venir du passé parce que j'ai besoin de vos services." reprit le maître du temps.

" Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on va t'obéir, petit humain ?" riposta Envy.

" Primo, parce que j'ai sur moi le moyen de t'exploser ta tronche de palmier autant de fois que je le désire, sans que tu ne puisse lever le petit doigt pour te défendre. Et deuxio parce que tu ne faire que ça, obéir comme chien sans jamais prendre d'initiative." répondit Callahan, un sourire en coin.

Ces dernières paroles suffirent à énerver Envy. Il se précipita vers l'humain, mais fut soudain coupé dans son élan.

" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'arrive plus à bouger !" s'exclama Envy surpris.

" C'est juste que je t'ai figé, sauf la tête bien sûr. Tu vois donc que si l'envie te prenait d'essayer de me tuer ou autre amabilité, je suis à même de t'arrêter sans faire un geste. Donc il est dans ton intérêt ainsi que celui de ta copine de te tenir à carreau."

Callahn défigea Envy, qui tomba par terre. Il se releva tandis que Sloth approchait.

" Entendu, on vous obéira. Dites-nous ce que vous attendez de nous." dit-elle.

" Juste que vous alliez régler vos comptes avec un vieille connaissance, et que vous me rameniez une relique, le Bracelet de Cronos." répodit Callahan en s'asseyant.

" C'est qui cette connaissance ?" demanda l'homonculus adolescent.

" Ca va vous plaire : Edward Elric."

Mais au lieu d'afficher un sourire carnassier comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Envy pâlit.

" Pas question ! Je sais qu'il est devenu beaucoup trop fort maintenant. Ca me fait chier de l'admettre, mais je ne peux rien contre lui. J'ai pas l'intention de mourir encore une fois." répondit-il.

" Bien sûr bien sûr. Seulement il est un pouvoir contre lequel il ne peut rien : le temps. Je vais donc vous fournir une partie de ce pouvoir, qui vous protègera contre lui. Ca vous va ?" continua Callahan.

Envy retrouva son habituel sourire de prédateur. Sloth garda un visage impassible. Le Coeur du Temps brilla encore une fois, et une enveloppe bleue entoura les homonculus un instant.

" Où devons-nous aller ?" interrogea Sloth.

" Sur une île assez loin d'Amestris. Vous irez là-bas par bond temporel, ce qui fait que vous pourrez les accueillir." répondit Callahan.

Avant que Sloth ne puisse demander qui était "les", le propriétaire de l'amulette de cristal les fit disparaître.

* * *

Pratiquement au même moment, Ed et ses amis posaient le pied sur l'île de Kestia.

" Grâce au parchemin, j'ai pu dresser une carte de l'endroit. On n'aura qu'à suivre l'itinéraire et on arrivera au bracelet." annonça Samantha.

" Sait-on pourquoi ce coin est hanté ?" demanda Kain.

" Bof, on disait ça du temps des Hellisiens antiques. C'était l'époque des légendes qu'on pensait vraies. Aujourd'hui je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'effrayant là-dedans." reprit sa grande soeur.

Elle se mit en marche, et ses amis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils entrèrent dans une forêt luxuriante. Le groupe marcha un bon moment sans rencontrer d'obstacles quelconques. Mais bon vous me connaissez, je vais bien leur en coller quelques uns. Ce serait pas marrant sinon. D'ailleurs ...

" C'est quoi ce truc ?" s'exclama Kain soudain.

Une ENORME bête venait de surgir devant eux. Elle arborait de grandes cornes, des pieds fourchus, et tenait une hache à la main.

" Un minotaure ! Ben ça alors !" s'exclama Samantha.

" Qui a dit que le coin n'était pas hanté ?" demanda Noah.

La bête devant eux poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre le meuglement et le rugissement. Puis il se rua vers eux, hache brandie. Tous s'écartèrent quand il arriva à leur hauteur. Allez, en avant pour la corrida. Kain se baissa au moment où la hache arrivait vers lui. L'outil coupa un arbre en deux. Le militaire répliqua en tirant. Il visa la tête, et le minotaure s'effondra.

" Je pensais pas que tu l'aurais aussi facilement." fit Noah.

" Ces bêtes-là n'étaient pas immortelles. Et à l'époque antique les armes à feu n'existaient pas." rappela Samantha.

" Me demande ce qui nous attends ensuite." dit Ed autant pour lui que pour les autres.

Pour le savoir mes petits, mettez vous en route. ( _Les personnages : elle veut notre mort ! Moi : meuh non ! Flûte, si je me mets à prendre l'accent du coin ... rassurez-vous, je vous aime trop pour vous faire du mal ! Sam : qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle nous détestait._)

Le groupe arriva bientôt près d'un lac. Un doux chant leur parvint aux oreilles. Il toucha plus particulièrement les garçons. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu une aussi belle musique. Samantha elle, avançait comme si elle n'entendait rien. Les garçons s'étaient arrêtés, et regardaient en direciton de l'eau.

" Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Noah en voyant un être émerger du lac.

L'être en question s'avéra être une femme incroyablement belle. Elle avait une queue de poisson rouge, et de long cheveux blonds. Ce n'était pas la seule. D'autre sirènes arrivèrent, et s'installèrent sur le rocher où la première sirène se trouvait. Puis toutes en choeur, elles se mirent à chanter. Envoûté par cette musique, les trois mâles commencèrent à s'approcher de l'eau. Alertée par le chant qui avait prit plus d'intensité, Samantha se retourna pour apercevoir ses amis entrer dans le lac. En découvrant les sirènes, elle devina le danger. Samantha empoigna son fusil, et tira sur les envoûteuses.

" Fichez-moi le camp d'ici, foutues sardines !" s'exclama-t-elle.

L'une d'elle à la queue bleu plongea. Comme l'eau était claire, Samantha la vit arriver vers elle. La chasseuse recula de quelques pas et rechargea. La sirène bondit hors de l'eau, toutes griffes et dents dehors. C'était vraiment le cas de le dire : sa peau était devenue grise, elle arborait des yeux jaunes et des crocs pointus, sans parler de ses ongles longs. Samantha lui explosa la tête.

Puis elle fit à nouveau feu sur les autres sirènes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles décampent toutes. Nos trois rigolos étaient dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici ?' s'exclama Kain en revenant à lui.

Vite ils sortirent du lac et rejoignirent Samantha qui les regardait avec un air blasé.

" Ah les hommes !" dit-elle.

" Ces filles, c'était quoi au juste ?" demanda Edward ens 'essorant.

" Des sirènes. Elles attirent les hommes par leur chant, et les noient avant de les dévorer."

Ils pâlirent en apprenant qu'ils avaient failli nourrir des poissons. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être fait piéger. Sloth était en effet occupée à secouer Envy de l'autre côté du lac. Envy cracha l'eau qu'il avait avalé, et s'assit.

" Bouh ! " dit-il.

" Mon pauvre Envy, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te laisserais berner par des femmes-poissons." dit Sloth.

" Oh ça va !"

" En plus, j'ai cru entendre des coups de feu. Nos amis doivent être arrivés." reprit Sloth.

A cette nouvelle, Envy se releva d'un bond et disparu sans attendre Sloth.

* * *

Le groupe était déjà loin, et s'approchait de l'endroit où était caché le Bracelet de Cronos. Soudain, quelque chose atterrit devant eux. Ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'Ed connaissait bien ...

" ENVY ???!!!!" s'exclama-t-il.

" Ravi de voir que tu te souviens de moi. Et elle, tu t'en rappelle ?" répondit l'homonculus en tendant son bras droit.

Ed blêmit en découvrant l'homonculus de sa mère. Que faisaient-ils là tous les deux ? Ed leur avait pourtant réglé leur compte il y a longtemps. A moins que ... que Callahan aie fait comme Noah. Il a dû les faire venir du passé. Le coup partit sans que l'Ultimate ne s'en rende compte. Il venait d'envoyer un rayon d'or, qui n'atteignit même pas les deux péchés. Envy éclata d'un rire narquois :

" Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là hein ? Désormais nous sommes capable de contrer tes attaques, chibi-san."

Hou la boulette. Les yeux d'Ed virèrent au doré lumineux, signe d'une grande colère. _BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM ! _Un gros pan de forêt venait de se faire désintégrer juste devant Edward. Envy et Sloth étaient toujours là, tremblants. Leur pouvoir temporel les avaient protégés en partie du choc. Kain remarqua une entrée derrière les deux péchés.

" Sam, il faut que tu me dise la formule pour faire apparaître le Bracelet de Cronos. Vous ferez diversion pendant que j'irais le chercher." chuchota-t-il à sa soeur.

" D'accord."

Samantha lui communiqua la formule. Puis elle leva son fusil pour tirer sur Envy et Sloth. Cette dernière tendit une main et arrêta la balle.

" Très intéressant comme pouvoir." dit-elle en regardant sa main ensuite.

Les autres n'attendirent pas qu'ils réagissent. Noah et Ed lancèrent des attaques alchimiques pendant que Sam ouvrait de nouveau le feu. Envy bondit pour esquiver, tandis que Sloth se changeait en serpent d'eau. Edward protégea ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Kain profitait de l'agitation pour courir vers la grotte.

Le militaire trouva une corde suspendue devant une large et profonde crevasse.

Il entendit également un bruit sourd. En se retournant, Kain vit une grosse boule de pierre lui foncer dessus. N'ayant plus le choix, il courut vers la corde, s'y aggrippa et atterrit de l'autre côté. La pierre se coinça dans la fosse. Le soldat se retourna pour voir où il était. Il y avait une petite colone vide devant lui.

Il devina que le Bracelet devait se trouver là. Kain récita alors la formule, et le bracelet apparut. Il s'avança pour le prendre. Tout en or, il était magnifique.

Kain voulut sortir de la grotte. Mais il trébucha et faillit échapper la relique. Il parvint à la rattraper. _Clac !_

" Clac ? Comment ça clac ?" dit-il.

Kain sentit quelque chose de froid sur lui. Il regarda d'où ça provenait, et s'aperçut que le Bracelet de Cronos s'était refermé autour de son poignet gauche.

" Oh bravo !"

Kain essaya de l'enlever, sans succès. Résigné, il sortit de la grotte. Une mauvaise surprise l'attendait à l'extérieur. Callahan était là, encadré par Sloth et Envy. Les autres avaient disparus.

" Qu'avez-vous fait de ma soeur et des enfants ?" demanda-t-il énervé.

" Ils font un petit voyage dans le temps. Le bracelet." répondit Callahan.

Envy s'avança pour le lui prendre. Soudain, Kain disparut purement et simplement.

" Où est-il passé ?" s'étonna Envy.

" Il a dû mettre le bracelet ! On ne le retrouvera pas maintenant." répondt Callahan en regardant autour de lui.

Envy et Sloth firent de même. Le soldat avait bel et bien disparu.


	7. Perdus dans le temps

**Allez, je vous mets la suite de ma fic. La nouvelle fic est déjà presque finie. Avant, y'aura des songfics, qui auront des lectrices je l'espère. Voyons comment notre petit chiot s'en sort avec son bracelet. Meric pour les coms ! **

* * *

Kain regarda Envy figé à quelques pas de lui, la main tendue. Pourquoi n'avançait-il pas ? Le soldat regarda prudemment sur le côté, derrière l'homonculus. Eux aussi semblaient pétrifiés. Kain déglutit, puis fit un pas sur le côté. Pas de réaction de l'ennemi. Etrange. Il se risqua à agiter une main devant le visage d'Envy. Toujours rien.

" Hé ho !" lança-t-il enhardi.

Personne ne l'avait entendu. Il ne comprenait rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il saisit l'occasion pour s'enfuir. En passant devant le lac, Kain vit une sirène arrêtée en plein bond hors de l'eau.

" _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_" se demanda-t-il.

Kain ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle. Puis il essaya de réfléchir à la situation. D'abord, il se retrouvait avec le Bracelet de Cronos autour du poignet. Callahan débarquait, et envoyait ses amis dans le temps, Dieu savait à quelle époque. Et maintenant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

" _C'est peut-être ça le pouvoir du bracelet. Mais oui, j'ai compris : je suis hors du temps. Donc je dois me déplacer plus vite que lui. D'où les homonculus, Callahan et le reste figé. Mais comment revenir dans le temps normal ?_" pensa Kain en regardant le bracelet en or.

Le soldat se concentra de toutes ses forces, en demandant mentalement au bracelet de revenir à la normale. Puis il rouvrit les yeux. Kain se demanda si ça avait marché. Il reprit sa marche, et parcourut la forêt. Le vol d'un oiseau le rassura. Il avait réussi. Mais Kain allait devoir apprendre à maîtriser cette force avant d'aller chercher les autres.

* * *

Samantha se retrouva dans une vaste plaine. Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle n'était plus sur l'île de Kestia. Où Callahan l'avait-il envoyée ? La seule façon de le savoir était de se mettre à la recherche d'habitation. Soudain, la jeune femme arriva en vue d'une cabane. Elle y frappa. La porte s'ouvrit avec méfiance.

" Euh bonjour ! Pourriez-vous me dire où je me trouve ?" demanda-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement, dévoilant une femme aux cheveux gris en broussaille. Un hérisson ne ferait pas mieux. Sam remarqua d'autres femmes derrière, dans le même style. Il y avait des objets qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

" Eh bien Hermina, fais-la entrer." dit une des femmes.

La dénommée Hermina s'écarta pour laisser le passage. Samantha entra, et observa les alentours. Les trois femmes vinrent rôder autour d'elle comme des vautours.

" D'où venez-vous ? Vous avez d'étranges vêtements." dit l'une d'elle.

" De très loin. On est en quelle année ?" répondit Sam, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Avant qu'une des femmes ne puissent répondre, des coups furent violemment frappés à la porte, avant qu'elle ne soit enfoncée. Des hommes en armure firent leur entrée. Sam écarquilla les yeux, les trois femmes poussèrent des cris stridents. Les hommes les saisirent toutes les quatre avec brutalité.

" Hé doucement boîte de conserve !" protesta Samantha.

" Silence sorcière !"

Sorcière ? Oh oh. Pas bon du tout ça. Sam et les autres furent jetées dans une cage en bois. Les hommes montèrent à cheval, et se mirent en route. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme aperçut ... un château-fort. Ca confirma ses craintes : elle avait dû atterrir en plein Moyen-Âge. Une époque où la superstition, l'intolérance et l'aveuglement régnaient. Misère. Le peuple cria des insultes, et lancèrent des fruits pourris. Puis les chevaliers firent sortir les femmes toujours aussi gentiment. Samantha fit une prise au sien et prit la fuite.

Tout à coup, elle percuta quelqu'un. Quand elle leva la tête, elle se figea. Cet homme était blond aux yeux bleus ... et surtout ... il ressemblait à ...

" Jean ?" dit-elle.

L'autre la dévisageait. Il leva les yeux quand les chevaliers approchèrent.

" Monseigneur, cette femme est une sorcière !" dit l'un d'eux.

" Pas du tout ! Je viens juste d'arriver et je ne sais pas où je me trouve !" protesta Samantha.

" C'est un démon !" reprit un chevalier.

Les habitants du château renchérirent dans un vacarme assourdissant.

" SILENCE !" cria celui qui tenait toujours Samantha.

Aussitôt les cris se turent. Celui qui était visiblement le seigneur de ce château reporta ses yeux bleus sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci était toujours effrayée. Sam savait quel traitement on réservait aux sorcières en ce temps-là : la torture puis le bûcher.

" Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je ne le savais pas, mais vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais." répondit Samantha.

" Mon nom est Jean de LaVallée, je suis le seigneur de ce château."

Puis relevant la tête il s'adressa à son peuple :

" Cette femme n'est pas une sorcière, aussi elle est désormais sous ma protection directe. Gare à qui ose lever la main sur elle."

" Monseigneur, et les autres ?" demanda un chevalier après avoir incliné la tête.

" Ce sont vos amies ?" demanda Jean à Sam.

" Absolument pas, je vous l'ai dit je viens juste d'arriver et je voulais savoir où j'étais."

" Au bûcher !" ordonna Jean à ses chevaliers.

Puis il amena Samantha avec lui. Il la fit s'installer dans une chambre, et des servantes entrèrent pour l'habiller. Sam contempla le résultat dans un miroir. Ce genre de vêtements ne lui plaisaient pas.

" Monseigneur de LaVallée vous mande pour le repas." annonça une servante.

La brune suivit alors la domestique qui l'amena dans une vaste pièce, où trônait une longue table couverte de victuailles. On la fit asseoir à côté de Jean. Ce dernier la regardait bouche bée.

" Vous êtes encore plus belle que le soleil." dit-il.

" Merci." fit Sam avec un sourire.

* * *

Edward de son côté, avait lui aussi atterri loin de son époque. Même encore plus loin que Samantha, à en juger par les vêtements que portaient les gens qu'il avait devant lui. Ils étaient vêtus de pagnes blancs pour les hommes, de longues robes moulantes pour les femmes. Tous avaient la peau mate et les cheveux noirs.

" Mais où je suis là ?" demanda-t-il.

Loin mon petit, trop loin. Edward commença à avancer, ne sachant trop que faire. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il se trouvait à une autre époque, mais laquelle? Edward arriva au bord d'un fleuve, où des hommes ramenaient un filet, tandis que d'autres se trouvaient dans des barques aux extrémités recourbées.

Soudain, un bataillon d'hommes à cheval armés d'épées et de lances débarquèrent. Ce fut la panique et la débandade dans le village. Les intrus tuaient tous ceux qui passaient à leur portée.

" Non mais !" fit Ed.

Il tendit les mains, et envoya une première attaque qui balaya six cavaliers. Posant ensuite la main au sol, il fit se fissurer le sol et pousser des pics qui allèrent embrocher les assaillants. D'autres tombèrent dans les crevasses. Ed leva les mains pour faire apparaître une boule d'or qu'il fit considérablement grossir. L'alchimiste décolla afin de visualiser tout les cavaliers. Voyant ce qu'il s'apprêtaient à faire, ceux-ci paniquèrent et commencèrent à fuir. Ed lança sa boule. Il y eut un bruit d'explosion, des cris et des hennissements, puis plus rien.L'armée d'attaquants n'existaient plus. Les villageois s'approchèrent doucement, en commentant ce qui venait de se passer.

Ed se retourna, et réalisa qu'il les avait peut-être effrayés. Les cris de joie et les acclamations qui retentirent lui prouvèrent le contraire. Ed sourit, rassuré.

" Les dieux ont répondu à notre appel et nous ont envoyé le Guerrier de la Lumière ! "

" Nous sommes sauvés !"

" Béni soient les dieux et leur Guerrier !"

Les villageois approchèrent avec une chaise à porteur, firent asseoir l'Ultimate dessus et l'embarquèrent.

" Hé là attendez ! Où m'emmenez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

Mais sa voix était couverte par le bruit de la foule. Les villageois sortirent de leur village. Quelque temps plus tard, Ed aperçut les bord d'une grande ville. C'est envoyant les monuments dedans, et surtout un palais qu'il une idée de l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait et où.

" _Je crois que j'ai atterri en pleine Ouasiria antique ! _" pensa-t-il.

La foule s'agrandit, escortant Ed jusqu'aux abord d'un temple, où il fut déposé. Quelques prêtres accoururent pour savoir ce qui se passait. Le chef du villaga explique que le Guerrier de la Lumière était parmi eux. Les prêtres s'inclinèrent devant le jeune homme.

" Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous, puissant Guerrier." dit un prêtre au crâne rasé.

" Euh ... je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu là." répondit Ed.

" Venez, ô grand guerrier, nous vous conduisons vers le pharaon."

Edward se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

* * *

Noah entendit des bruits de canons non loin de lui. Il alla voir ce qui se passait avec prudence. Il découvrit deux armées en train de s'affronter dans la plaine en dessous. Des cavaliers chargeaient des deux côtés. Le garçon reconnut les drapeaux d'Amestris et de Drachma.

" Une guerre ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'une guerre entre Amestris et Drachma, c'était au seizième siècle. Donc ... Callahan nous a envoyé dans le temps." déduisit le petit.

Génial. Lui se retrouvait en pleine guerre, et dieu seul savait où étaient les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, Noah ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder. Donc, il se dirigea du côté d'où venait l'armée amestrienne. Après des heures de marche, il arriva en vue d'un campement. Bon, espérons qu'il n'y serait pas trop mal accueilli. Des soldats le virent s'approcher, et empoignèrent leur fusil.

" Halte ! Où crois-tu donc aller comme ça petit ?" fit l'un d'eux.

" C'est sûrement un espion des Drachmiens. Arrêtons-le !" ajouta son collègue.

" Lâchez-moi !" s'exclama Noah.

Les bruits attirèrent l'attention de quelqu'un qui sortit d'une tente.

" Que se passe-t-il ici ?" fit une voix autoritaire.

" Mon capitaine ! Nous avons surpris cet espion à rôder autour du camp !"

Noah découvrit alors un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, avec des mèches retombant élégamment sur des yeux tout aussi noirs. Un homme pour le moins séduisant. Il haussa un sourcil en regardant Noah.

" Un espion ? Vous plaisantez soldat Breda, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Relâchez-le."

Noah fut libéré. Le capitaine congédia le deux soldats et s'approcha de l'enfant.

" D'où viens-tu petit ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?" demanda-t-il.

" C'est une longue histoire. Mais qui êtes-vous ?" répondit Noah.

" Capitaine Roy Mustang. Et toi ?"

" Je m'appelle Noah."

" Noah ... tu as faim ?" demanda Roy.

" Un peu."

Roy le fit entrer sous la tente, et lui donna à manger. Pendant que Roy discutait avec les soldats, Noah réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, c'était certain. Mais comment contacter les autres ? Son père lui avait expliqué comment faire, seulement c'était une partie de son alchimie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore bien.

" _Je me demande si Kain a réussi à prendre le Bracelet de Cronos. Si c'est le cas, il est le seul à pouvoir venir nous récupérer. Encore faut-il arriver à le contacter. Je vais devoir essayer, même si je n'y arrive aps encore bien. Autrement je vais être coincé ici toute ma vie._" se dit-il.

Noah termina son repas, et décida de commencer sur-le-champ. Discrètement il sortit de la tente, et chercha un coin tranquille. Il trouva un bâton, et traça un cercle dans la terre. Noah s'assit ensuite au centre, et se concentra. Le cercle s'activa. Pourvu qu'il y arrive ...

Kain se trouvait toujours sur l'île de Kestia, faisant des essais avec le Bracelet de Cronos. Il arrivait à accélérer le temps, le stopper, le ralentir, être hors du temps, pouvait aussi le tordre, lire dans les Trois Temps comme le faisait Callahan, et aussi voyager dans le temps.

" Je crois que je le tiens. Ca demandait juste un peu de concentration en fait." dit-il en regardant la relique.

Kain eut soudain une drôle de sensation. Il ferma les yeux, et se vit attaquer par Sloth. Une prémonition. Kain se tourna automatiquement là d'où le daner allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Il entendait effectivement un bruit d'eau arrivant à toute vitesse. Kain tendit la main, et figea Sloth.

" Joli coup !" entendit-il.

Envy. Kain lui envoya une distorsion temporelle, et l'homonculus se retrouva complètement disloqué à l'intérieur d'une bulle. Le soldat s'approcha ensuite de Sloth, qu'il défigea. L'homonculus de la paresse se reforma. Cette fois Kain accéléra le temps sur elle.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle en sentant ses forces décliner.

" J'accélère le temps sur toi, afin de faire fondre toutes tes pierres rouges. Je sais comment vous fonctionnez, et qu'il vous faut en prendre régulièrement. Si celles que tu as s'usent, tu sera plus vulnérable." expliqua Kain.

Epuisée, Sloth tomba à genoux. Le militaire savait aussi qu'en accélérant trop brutalement le temps, aucune molécule ne résitait au choc et explosait. C'est ce qu'il fit subir à la paresse incarnée. Sloth vaincue, Kain revint vers Envy. La distorsion dont il était prisonnier permettait de voir les pierres rouges dont il était nourri. Il les fit exploser, avant de libérer l'homonculus. Envy retomba lourdement sur le sol. Kain le fit voler en éclats sans attendre qu'il réagisse.

Callahan avait assisté à toute la scène. Le soldat avait rapidement acquis le pouvoir du Bracelet de Cronos, comme lui avait rapidement maîtrisé le Coeur du Temps. Il avait vaincu sans peine les deux homonculus.

" _Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Rentrons à Central et organisons la défense._" se dit-il.

Le possesseur du Coeur du Temps disparut. Kain de son côté, s'interrogeait sur la façon de retrouver les trois autres, quand soudain, il perçut comme un appel.

" _Kain ... c'est Noah ... seizième siècle ... guerre Amestris ... Drachma._"

Ainsi il était parvenu à le contacter. Vu que son alchimie était celle du temps, quoi de plus logique. Le soldat n'avait donc plus qu'à aller le chercher. Kain tendit la main où se trouvait le Bracelet de Cronos, et une sorte de porte s'ouvrit.

Un passage temporel, par lequel il s'engouffra.

* * *

Noah rouvrit les yeux, et bascula en arrière. Il était épuisé. Le contact inter-temporel lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, autant que pour ramener Samantha du passé. Mais le jeune garçon pensait avoir réussi à contacter Kain. Restait à espérer que ce dernier parviendrait à le trouver.

" Tu es là bonhomme ? Qu'est-ce ce tu fais par terre ?" entendit-il.

Le capitaine Mustang. Le soldat fronça les sourcils en découvrant le cercle alchimique sous Noah.

" Tu fais de l'alchimie ? Intéressant. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être couché sur ton cercle. Il suffit de poser les mains sur le bord." dit Mustang en s'accroupissant.

" Pas pour ce genre d'alchimie." répondit Noah.

" Comment ça ?" s'étonna Mustang.

" Pouvez pas comprendre."

Roy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand il y eut un éclair. Toujours couché, Noah regarda en arrière. Un tourbillon était apparu, par lequel sortit Kain Fuery.

" Ah te voilà Noah." dit-il.

" Coucou Kain." répondit l'enfant en agitant le bras.

Kain remarqua Mustang, et écarquilla un instant les yeux. Puis il vint aider l'enfant à se relever, effaça le cercle, et tous deux repartirent dans le passage temporel. Le soldat déposa Noah sur l'herbe verte.

" Comment tu te sens ?" demanda-t-il.

" Chuis content que t'ai eu mon message. Comme tu vois ça m'a pas mal fatigué. répondit Noah.

" En effet. Il manque encore Sam et Ed, et ceux-là je ne sais pas du tout où ils se trouvent." annonça Kain.

" Le bracelet doit pouvoir t'aider à sentir les anachronismes. Ed et Sam ne sont pas à leur place dans le passé. Concentre-toi sur eux." suggéra Noah.

Kain fit comme il lui avait dit. Le militaire perçut bientôt une anomalie dans le temps, au Moyen-Âge. Sa soeur devait se trouver là-bas. Il n'eut plus qu'à rouvrir les portes du temps, et aller la chercher.

* * *

Samantha reçut la visite de Jean dans sa chambre.

" Je venais voir si vos appartements vous conviennent, gente dame. C'est une de nos plus belles chambrée, mais elle paraît terne en comparaison de votre beauté." dit-il en lui faisaint un baise-main.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir.

" Oui c'est ... c'est très bien. Merci monseigneur." dit-elle.

" Me permettriez-vous de vous servir de guide pour vous faire découvrir mon domaine ?" demanda-t-il.

" Avec grand plaisir." sourit-elle.

" Vous me comblez de bonheur." continua-t-il en embrassant de nouveau sa main.

" Et vous vous me faites rougir."

Il la prit donc par le bras, et la fit sortir du château. Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les couloirs du château, la porte temporelle s'ouvrit et Kain apparut.

" Un démon ! Restez derrière moi !" fit Jean en dégainant une épée.

" Toi pas bouger !" répliqua Kain en le figeant alors qu'il arrivait vers lui.

" Je vois que tu sais te servir du Bracelet de Cronos." constata sa soeur.

" Oui. J'ai déjà retrouvé Noah. Allez viens."

Samantha prit la main de son frère. Avant de partir, elle embrassa Jean sur la bouche.

" Tu fais quoi là ?" lui demanda son petit frère.

" J'en avais trop envie. Allez hop !"

Ils passèrent reprendre les vêtements de Samantha, elle se changea puis ils repartirent par une autre porte, Kain ayant fermé la précédente pour ne pas se faire remarquer. L'instant d'après, tous deux retrouvaient Noah, qui se reposait.

" Et de deux ! Au tour d'Edward à présent." dit Kain.

Le Bracelet de Cronos lui fit savoir qu'il se trouvait en Ouasiria antique. Nouveau passage temporel, et nouveau voyage. Des bruits de bataille attirèrent son attention. Kain s'y dirigea, et trouva l'Ultimate en train de décimer une armée. Le soldat figea toute la scène, à l'exception du blondinet. Ce dernier, surpris, se demanda ce qui se passait.

" Edward !" entendit-il.

" Kain ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?" questionna Edward.

" Grâce au bracelet. Je te ramène."

" Il était temps ! Figure-toi que les gens du coin me prenaient pour l'envoyé des dieux, j'étais obligé de faire un massacre !" raconta Edward.

Kain rouvrit une porte, et le ramena dans leur époque. Le groupe était à nouveau réunis sur l'île de Kestia, et décida de prendre le temps de se reposer un peu.


	8. Callirohé

** Ban : ji récapitulationne : c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Après, viendront deux songfics, puis la nouvelle fic. En attendant, bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité.**

* * *

Chacun raconta aux autres son expérience dans le passé. Edward avait été pris pour un guerrier envoyé des dieux, et contraint de terrasser une armée. Si les habitants avaient découvert qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient, qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait. Samantha elle, avait d'abord été prise pour une sorcière, et pratiquement condamnée au bûcher. Heureusement, elle était tombée sur une des vies passées de Jean, qui l'avait épargnée. Et enfin Noah avait trouvé un des vies de Roy qui l'avait probablement sauvé d'une fusillade, châtiment réservé aux espions. Kain pour sa part, raconta qu'il avait tué les deux homonculus grâce au Bracelet de Cronos.

" Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Grande soeur, d'après toi qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je pensais que ce serait toi qui devrais le porter." dit-il en tenant son poignet.

" Il faut croire que non. Moi je devais surtout le trouver, mais on a jamais dit que je devrais le mettre." répondit Sam.

" L'essentiel est qu'il soit en notre possession, et que tu sache t'en servir. Maintenant, on va pouvoir rentrer à Central défier Callahan." dit Noah.

Edward hocha la tête, et se leva. Tout le monde se retrouva dans une bulle d'or, paré au décollage.

De son côté, Callahan cherchait dans les livres d'histoire quelque chose qui pourrait le débarrasser du porteur du bracelet. Il tomba soudain sur l'histoire d'une femme réputée pour semer la zizanie. De plus, c'était une magicienne.

" _Excellent. Elle pourrait envoûter mon adversaire pour qu'il m'obéisse. Avec le Bracelet de Cronos de mon côté, je pourrais étendre mon règne au-delà de Central. Je pourrais même me constituer un empire, le plus vaste empire qu'on ait connu._" pensa Callahan.

Il referma le livre d'un claquement. C'était décidé, il allait faire venir cette magicienne dans son époque. Callahan activa son amulette. Dix secondes plus tard, une femme vêtue d'une brassière blanche au décolleté pour le moins plongeant, d'un pagne aux motifs dorés sur les côtés et fendu haut sur les cuisses, des bracelets aux chevilles et aux poignets, une cape rouge lui recouvrant les épaules et de longs cheveux roux flottants se tenait devant lui.

" Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Callirohé la magicienne je présume ?" répondit Callahan un sourire en coin.

" Qui es-tu ? " répondit Callirohé.

" Je suis le possesseur du Coeur du Temps. C'est grâce à moi que tu te trouve là aujourd'hui." répondit-il en montrant l'amulette.

" On allait me brûler quand tu es intervenu. Tu m'a sauvé la vie, je te servirais avec zèle. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi." annonça la magicienne.

" Oh, pas grand-chose. Un simple envoûtement me conviendrait très bien."

* * *

Nos amis étaient revenus à Central. La ville était toujours aussi chaotique. Une fusillade avait lieu pas loin. Un règlement de comptes entres bandes rivales. Le groupe contourna prudemment le champ de bataille. Samantha regarda un moment les jeunes s'entretuer. Encore plus loin, une banque se faisait braquer. Les voleurs tirèrent en l'air en sortant, puis s'enfuirent à bord d'une voiture garée là. Un bus flambait près du parc. Ni Ed ni Sam n'arrivaient à s'habituer à ce spectacle. Kain y paraissait indifférent, et avançait toujours.

" Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ?" demanda Sam à son frère.

" Cela fait cinq ans que je vis dans ce désordre. Au risque de te choquer, je te répondrais qu'on s'habitue à tout. Plus ou moins." répondit Kain.

" Dire que je suis responsable de tout ça ..."

" Arrête de culpabiliser ! Tu crois toujours que tout est de ta faute. Cesse donc de porter les fautes du monde sur tes épaules. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir l'usage que ferait ce type de la relique." fit Kain.

" Mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas clair." reprit Sam.

" Et après ? Depuis quand juge-tu les gens d'après leur apparence ? N'importe qui aurait fait comme toi : lui donner satisfaction. Maintenant, la seule chose dont tu dois te préoccuper, c'est comment lui reprendre le Coeur du Temps." continua Kain.

" Tu as raison Kainou. Mais n'oublie pas que tu auras un rôle déterminant à jouer dans cette histoire." rappela Sam en souriant doucement.

" Je ne risque pas de l'oublier."

Les quatre amis décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos avant la bataille finale. Kain retrouva avec joie sa famille. Sa fille lui sauta au cou. Le soldat la fit tournoyer, avant de la reposer pour embrasser Dark. Cette dernière remarqua aussitôt le bracelet qui ornait son poignet.

" Ca ? C'est la clé de notre réussite et du retour à la normale." répondit Kain.

" Il est joli ton bracelet papa !" fit la petite Samantha.

" N'est-ce pas ? Il vient de loin, et je vais le garder un moment."

" Tu me dis où tu l'as trouvé ? Hein tu raconte ?" reprit la fillette en lui aggripant la main.

" Bien sûr bout de chou !"

Samantha fit un crochet par le cimetière, seule. Noah était allé rendre visite à ses parents. La jeune femme s'assit en face de la tombe de son mari. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là, avec elle. Sam avait besoin de son soutien, de se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle ramena ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras.

" Tu es revenue." entendit-elle.

" Riza ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici." fit Sam en tournant la tête.

" Et pourtant, je viens ici aussi souvent que possible. J'y reste des heures parfois. Il me manque tant." répondit la jeune femme en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

" Je te comprends. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tout redeviendra bientôt comme avant. Il se peut même que tu ne te souvienne pas de cette période." annonça Samantha.

" Tant mieux. Parce que je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de garder ces jours sombres en mémoire." répondit Riza.

Les deux femmes se turent, se perdant dans de triste pensées. Sam raconta tout de même ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces quelques jours. Cela redonna espoir à son amie.

" Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je rentre." annonça Riza.

" Je t'en prie, moi-même je ne vais pas tarder à y aller." répondit Sam.

Riza s'en alla. Sam se rapprocha de la stèle en marbre, et l'entoura de ses bras.

" J'ai tellement besoin de toi mon chéri." murmura-t-elle.

Elle resta là jusqu'au soir. Ensuite, elle rentra dans son appartement, qu'elle trouva bien vide. Sam alla dans sa chambre et se roula en boule sur son lit en serrant son oreiller contre elle.

* * *

" Kain ? Tu pourrais essayer de trouver du pain ?" lança Dark depuis la cuisine.

" Bien sûr ma chérie."

Kain attrapa son arme, enfila son manteau et sorti. Il se rendit à son habituelle boulangerie. La boulangère l'accueillit avec un sourire. C'était devenu rare les gens qui souriaient. Il prit un long pain et quelques bonbons pour sa fille.

" Au revoir monsieur Fuery !" fit la jeune fille.

" Bonne soirée !"

Le militaire sortit, pensif.

" _Je crois que Dark a raison : cette fille en pince un peu pour moi._" pensa-t-il un sourire en coin.

Il marcha dans les rues les sens aux aguets. Soudain, une femme étrangement vêtue lui coupa la route. Kain s'arrêta dix secondes, avant de commencer à la contourner.

" Bonsoir." dit-elle.

" Euh ... bonsoir." répondit Kain un peu surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

" Je viens d'arriver dans cette ville, et je suis un peu perdue. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à un bar ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui si vous voulez."

Kain pensa qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à l'accompagner. Il l'escorta donc au bar le plus proche.

" Merci beaucoup, vous êtes bien aimable. Pour vous remercier, j'aimerais vous faire goûter ma boisson de voyage, pendant je goûterais à celle d'ici." proposa la jeune femme en sortant une outre.

" Ma foi, pourquoi pas."

Elle lui tendit l'outre débouchée, et lui tint son sac. Kain but une gorgée.

" C'est très bon." décréta-t-il en rebouchant l'outre.

" Attendez, le meilleur est à venir." sourit la femme.

Kain sentit la tête lui tourner. Il sentit mais un peu tard le piège. Il ferma les yeux un instant. En les rouvrant, il flasha immédiatement sur l'étrangère.

" Eh bien ? N'as-tu rien à me dire ?" demanda-t-elle.

Kain s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prit la main qu'il embrassa fiévreusement.

" J'ai mille et une choses à vous dire en fait ! Vous êtes la plus belle chose qu'il m'aie été donné de voir, un ange non une déesse descendue sur terre. L'éclat du soleil est plus pâle que celui de vos yeux. Quel est votre nom, ma splendeur ?" répondit-il.

" Callirohé."

Elle le fit se lever, et l'amena au Q.G de Central. Callahan sourit de satisfaction.

" Mais ... pourquoi m'avoir amené chez mon ennemi, mon ange ?" demanda Kain à Callirohé.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand. Tu ne risque rien. Je vais te montrer où tu va dormir désormais." répondit la rouquine.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dark trouvait que son mari mettait bien du temps pour rentrer. Leur fille vint la trouver, et tira sur les vêtements de sa mère.

" Dis maman, il revient quand papa ?"

" Dans quelques minutes mon ange. Retourne donc t'amuser." répondit Dark en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La petite brunette retourna jouer au salon. Une heure passa, au bout de laquelle Dark commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle patienta toutefois une demi-heure de plus. Toujours par de Kain. Cette fois il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Dark attrapa le téléphone et appela Riza.

" Je dois sortir en urgence, tu peux venir garder la petite s'il te plaît ?"

" Bien sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite." répondit la blonde.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Riza arrivait chez son amie. Dark lui confia donc sa fille, et fila chez son autre copine.

" Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kainou ?" répéta Sam.

" Je crois oui. Viens on va le chercher." répondit Dark.

Les deux femmes sortirent dans la rue. La chasseuse de relique suggéra d'aller prendre Noah, pour qu'il puisse savoir ce qui était arrivé. Quelque temps plus tard, le jeune garçon lisait dans le passé.

" Je le vois ... boire à une outre donné par une femme. Kain lui embrasse la main et lui dit des mots doux, puis il part avec elle au Q.G." raconta Noah les yeux clos.

Samantha redoutait la réaction de son amie. Dark avait en effet les yeux grands ouvert pour le moment. Puis elle se mit à courir en hurlant :

" JE VAIS LES TUUUUEEEER !"

" Ayayaye." fit Sam d'un air blasé

" Aurais-je gaffé ?demanda Noah.

" Pas vraiment. Viens, on va essayer de sauver mon frère et son couple."

Tous deux se lancèrent à la poursuite de Dark. La brune avait une bonne longueur d'avance au passage. Cette dernière arriva comme un boulet au Q.G, et planta deux couteaux dans le front des gardes à l'entrée. Dark dégaina ensuite son flingue, et entreprit de tuer tous ceux qui se mirent en travers de sa route.

" KAIN FUERY ! TU AS CINQ SECONDES POUR RAPPLIQUER AVANT QUE JE FASSE UN MALHEUR !" cria-t-elle en rechargeant.

D'autres gardes arrivèrent, et ils se firent tous descendre. Dark se remit en route.

Kain apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, tenant la main de Callirohé. Sa femme vit rouge. Elle pointa son arme vers la rouquine. Kain se mit aussitôt en travers pour faire barrage avec son corps. Dark hésita : pointer une arme son mari lui déplaisait fortement. Callirohé profita de son hésitation pour l'envoyer valdinguer d'un geste de la main. Dark boula sur le sol.

La brune pointa de nouveau son arme, mais elle lui fut arrachée des mains et pointée vers elle. Avant que le coup ne parte, quelque chose claqua et dévia l'arme qui tomba au sol.

" Kain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" lança Sam, son fouet à la main.

Noah aidait Dark à se relever.

" Bonsoir grande soeur. Je suis avec mon aimée comme tu vois." répondit le soldat.

" Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu es marié je te rapelle !" reprit Sam.

" Il est à moi maintenant. Sortez d'ici."

Callirohé fit un geste, et les trois amis furent soulevés du sol et jetés dehors sans ménagement. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

" Eh ben ! Elle sait comment se débarrasser des gêneurs celle-là !" fit Noah en se relevant tant bien que mal.

" Dark, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?" demanda Sam en s'approchant de son amie.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viend d'entendre. Kain ... en aime une autre." répondit la brunette.

" Je suis sûre que non. Noah a dit qu'il a bu quelque chose avant tout ça. Elle dû le droguer ou quelque chose du genre." dit Samantha en l'aidant à se relever.

" Il porte le Bracelet de Cronos, c'est pour ça qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur lui." ajouta Noah.

" Dans ce cas on a intérêt à trouver rapidement un remède." reprit Sam.

* * *

Entre-temps, Callirohé se trouvait dans la chambre de Kain en compagnie de celui-ci.

" J'aimerais t'offrir un bijou. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?" demanda le militaire.

" Eh bien ... j'avoue qu'un bracelet comme celui que tu porte me plairait beaucoup." dit-elle.

" Tu veux ... le Bracelet de Cronos ?"

" Pourquoi pas ? Cela irait mieux à une femme, tu ne trouve pas ?" répondit Callirohé.

" Oui ... certainement. Mais je ne peux pas te le donner." annonça Kain.

" C'est que tu ne m'aime pas assez. Je suis déçue."

" Mais si, bien sûr. Seulement, c'est important pour ma soeur, et puis je ne sais pas comment l'enlever."

" As-tu essayé au moins ?" reprit la rouquine.

" Bien sûr."

" Recommence dans ce cas."

Kain tenta à nouveau d'enlever la relique de son poignet. Mais celle-ci semblait soudée à son bras. Pendant qu'il s'escrimait, ses amis tentaient de revenir dans le Q.G. Vu que Dark avait descendu pas mal de gardes, ça leur facilita la tâche. Ils escaladèrent donc un mur, et entrèrent par une fenêtre. Ensuite, chacun explora les différentes pièces.

Callirohé entra dans sa chambre, et ouvrit le petit placard suspendu à un mur pour prendre une brosse à cheveux. Lorsqu'elle referma une porte, elle aperçut Dark dans le miroir, qui lui avait mit un couteau sur la gorge.

" Tu tente quoi que ce soit, je te saigne." dit-elle avec un regard à frigorifier un ours polaire.

Pour prouver ses dires, Dark accentua la pression de la lame.

" Maintenant, tu va me dire comment retrouver mon mari." reprit-elle.

" Je n'y peux rien s'il est tombé amoureux de moi." répondit Callirohé.

Dark lui cogna alors violemment la tête contre le placard, puis la jeta par terre.

Ensuite, elle se jeta sur elle et la frappa à plusieurs reprises.

" DIS-MOI CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT OU JE TE BUTE !"

" Elle lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour." répondit Samantha, près d'un livre.

" Un philtre d'amour ? Ca existe vraiment ça ?" demanda Noah en s'approchant.

" En voilà la recette en tout cas."

Le déclic d'une arme les surprit. Kain se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, un pistolet pointé vers Dark.

" Lâche-la."dit-il.

Dark ne répondit rien, et ne lâcha pas la rouquine à moitié assommée.

" Kain, regarde-moi, intervint Sam. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Dark est ta femme et tu l'aime profondément. Cette rousse t'a faire boire un philtre d'amour, par conséquent ce que tu ressens pour elle est artificiel."

Le soldat la regarda, étonné.

" Ne ... l'écoute pas ... Kain ... c'est moi que ... tu aime." articula Callirohé.

Dark se retint à grand peine de lui enfoncer son couteau dans le coeur.

" Kain, moi je suis ta soeur. Tu me connais et tu me fais confiance. Je ne t'ai jamais menti et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer." intervint Samantha.

" Un philtre tu dis ?" demanda Kain.

" Oui, regarde."

Samantha tourna le livre vers lui. Son petit frère s'approcha pour lire la recette.

Sa soeur lui dit qu'elle allait lui préparer un remède. Noah l'aida, et la préparation avança plus vite. Callirohé tenta de s'échapper en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Dark fut projetée en l'air. La rouquine tenta de s'échapper, mais Sam fit claquer son fouet dont la lanière alla s'enrouler autour du cou de la magicienne. Dark se redressa, et lui lança son couteau dans le dos. Kain sursauta quand elle tomba par terre.

Noah attira son attention en lui tendant l'antidote au filtre. Le militaire le but sans hésiter. La tête lui tourna, et il eut l'air de retrouver ses esprits. Dark le rejoignit. Sachant ce qui s'était passé, Kain osait à peine la regarder en face. Sa femme lui releva le menton, le visage indéchiffrable.

" Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour. J'ai vraiment agi comme un crétin, je comprendrais très bien que ... que tu m'en veuille beaucoup." dit Kain.

" Tu n'étais pas toi-même trésor. Mais c'est vrai que tu as agi stupidement." répondit sa femme.

" Ouais. Tu me pardonne ?" demanda Kain en faisant la moue.

" Comment résister à tant de charme ?" sourit Dark avant de l'embrasser.

Le groupe sortit du Q.G, et chacun rentra chez lui. Kain prit Dark par la taille et la serra contre lui. La brune l'embrassa de nouveau, ravie qu'il lui soit revenu.


	9. Bataille temporelle

**Allez on se motive pour lire et on me motive pour que la nouvelle fic arrive ! J'espère que celle-là vous a plu, et que la suivante vous plaira tout autant.**

* * *

Cette fois, c'était la bonne. Sam avait prononcé ces mots quand ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les quatre chez elle. Kain, Noah et Ed hochèrent la tête. Tous étaient déterminés à en finir. Le plan était simple : l'Ultimate et les rebelles menés par Riza en attaque frontale, pendant que Noah, Sam et Kain prendraient Callahan en tenailles. Et une fois le Coeur du Temps en leur possession, l'histoire serait terminée. Le quatuor sortit de la maison de Samantha.

Edward passa à la cachette des rebelles, et frappa selon le signal convenu : trois coups rapides. Riza ouvrit. Un seul regard suffit à ce qu'ils se comprennent. RIza et tous ses hommes sortirent à la suite du blond. Dans les rues, on les regarda passer avec étonnement. Où tous ces gens se rendaient-ils ? Ils paraissaient former une armée.

" Il va de soi que Callahan sait que nous venons. Nous devons simplement faire diversion le temps que les autres prennent le Coeur du Temps." rappela Edward.

" Entendu." dit Riza.

" Que comptez-vous faire avec cette amulette ?" interrogea Dark

" Je l'ignore, Sam n'en a rien dit."

La troupe arriva devant le Q.G, où une curieuse armée les attendait. Elle était composée de soldats venant de toutes les époques. La troupe des rebelles s'arrêta à quelques pas. Ed leva la tête, pour découvrir Callahan qui assistait au spectacle. Il reporta ses yeux mordorés sur l'armée en face. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

" Ed." fit Riza.

" Oui ?"

" Vas-y."

Edward lança une première attaque qui décima une bonne partie de l'armée adverse. Le signal de départ des hostilités. Les soldats de Riza ouvrirent le feu. Ed intensifa ses attaques, tout en créant une barrière de protection. Il y eut une lumière intense, et un bruit d'explosion.

" Sale gosse ! siffla Callahan, attends voir !"

Il voulut lancer une attaque temporelle, quand soudain il fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Kain, Sam et Noah. Aussitôt une attaque temporelle fusa. Sam et Noah la prirent de pleine fouet et furent projetés. Kain était protégé par le Bracelet de Cronos. Il répliqua par une accélération brutale, capable de faire exploser la matière. Callahan encaissa avec peine.

" Pas mal !" dit-il.

Noah vint en aide à son ami avec une transmutation habituelle. Mais le maître du temps la figea avant de la faire disparaître. Il s'agissait de pics acérés. Samantha se releva, pour voir la transmutation de Noah réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard. Elle plongea et entraîna l'enfant avec lui.

" Sam ! Filez vous mettre à l'abri, je m'occupe de lui !" s'exclama Kain.

" Mais Kain ..."

" Fais ce que je te dis !"

Samantha se résigna à lui obéir, et emporta Noah au loin. Kain bloqua une nouvelle attaque, et la dévia. Les rayons temporels touchèrent une statue, qui rouilla en quelques secondes. Kain tenta de figer Callahan, mais comme il disposait aussi de ce pouvoir il ne le resta pas longtemps.

Les coups prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur et de puissance. Les murs se fissurèrent ou explosèrent. Kain tenta d'utiliser la vitesse pour surprendre son adversaire. Cela fonctionna dans un premier temps, et le militaire put infliger quelques coups bien sentis à Callahan. Pour se libérer ce dernier se téléporta à la grande surprise de Kain. Ainsi il put lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

" Vous pouvez vous téléporter ? C'est impossible, ça ne fait pas partie des pouvoirs du temps !" dit-il en se relevant.

" Bien sûr que si ! Visiblement tu n'en a pas compris le principe, qui est pourtant très simple." rétorqua Callahan, sarcastique.

Et pour prouver ses dires il recommença. Kain eut le réflexe de changer de place. Il attrapa une lance tenue par une statue, et la lança dès que son ennemi réapparut. Callahan figea la lance de justesse, et la fit disparaître. Kain bougea encore. Il avait eu raison : la lance siffla au-dessus de Kain, et se ficha dans le sol. Renvoyer les attaques dans le futur semblait être la spécialité de Callahan.

" _S'il peut se téléporter grâce au Coeur du Temps, le Bracelet de Cronos doit pouvoir me permettre d'en faire autant. Reste à savoir comment il fait._" pensa-t-il.

Callahan se téléporta à nouveau, et faillit avoir le soldat. Ce dernier remarqua alors un détail. Il s'écoulait un court laps de temps entre chaque téléportation, tout comme lorsqu'il renvoyait une attaque.

" _CA Y EST ! J'ai compris comment il fait. La téléportation n'est rien d'autre qu'un bond dans le futur. Un tout petit bond en fait. Il se propulse quelques minutes en avant. A mon tour de jouer !_" se dit Kain.

Le militaire disparut à son tour. Callahan fut prit de court en voyant qu'il avait comprit si vite le principe de la téléportation. Kain put le suprendre et le frappa comme un forcené.

" Tu as tué ma soeur ! Tu as tué mes meilleurs amis ! T'as failli brisé mon couple, tu es responsable de la mort de dizaines de personnes, et pour ça tu va payer !" s'exclama Kain.

Il était fou de rage. Callahan parvint une nouvelle fois à disparaître. Il accéléra le temps sur lui, pour que ses plaies guérissent plus vite. Ainsi, il restait frais et dispo. Kain sut alors qu'il devait employer une autre technique pour le vaincre. Quelque chose que Callahan ne pourrait pas éviter. Quelque chose, que seul le possesseur du Bracelet de Cronos pouvait permettre. Et qui constituait la supériorité du bracelet sur l'amulette. Tout simplement être hors du temps.

Kain se concentra pour se servir de ce pouvoir.

Aussitôt, l'environnement alentour se figea. Callahan était immobilisé. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Comme l'avait dit Samantha quelques heures plus tôt, cette fois serait la bonne. Kain alla justement la chercher. Il la trouva dans le couloir, cachée dans un angle de mur avec Noah. Le militaire la prit par la main, la faisant ainsi sortir du temps à son tour.

" Kain ? Mais que ..." dit-elle surprise.

" Je t'ai fait sortir du temps, comme moi. Viens, tu va prendre le Coeur du Temps." répondit-il.

" C'est vrai que tant que t'as le bracelet sur toi tu ne peux pas y toucher." se rappela Samantha.

Tenant toujours sa soeur par la main, il la conduisit auprès de Callahan. Quand elle lui ôta le Coeur du Temps, elle eut du mal à ne pas l'étrangler. Ceci fait, elle et Kain revinrent dans le temps, et s'écartèrent. Callahan passa entre eux, et manqua de tomber. Il voulut relancer une attaque, quand il vit que Sam tenait l'amulette.

" Non !" dit-il effrayé.

" Si. Cette fois tu va payer mon gars. On se retrouve dans quelques instants." répondit Samantha.

Elle tendit l'amulette devant elle. Son frère lui tenait encore la main. Le paysage autour d'eux se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Samantha. Le Bracelet de Cronos se détacha du poignet de Kain.

La seconde d'après, Callahan entra dans le bureau.

" Ah, je vois que vous l'avez trouvé." dit-il en découvrant le Coeur du Temps dans sa main.

" Oui, sauf que vous ne l'aurez pas." répondit Sam.

" Comment ça ? Je vous ai demandé de me le trouver, alors donnez-le moi !" s'exclama Callahan.

" T'as entendu Kain ? Il veut le Coeur du Temps. Moi je serais d'avis qu'on lui offre un petit bonus comme ... un bracelet." dit Sam à son frère.

Kain sourit, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Ils s'avancèrent vers Callahan. Sam lui passa le Coeur du Temps autour du cou, pendant que Kain lui mettait le bracelet au bras.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-il.

" On sauve le futur." répondirent le frère et la soeur.

Callahan sentit soudain une douleur intense l'envahir. Le Coeur du Temps et le Bracelet de Cronos brillèrent intensément. Callahan hurla de douleur, et finit par littéralement se désintégrer. Kain et Sam s'étaient protégé de la lumière dispensées par les reliques. Ces dernières tombèrent sur le sol. Ils les ramassèrent.

" Et voilà ! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre."dit Samantha.

" Je savais bien que tu utiliserais le Coeur du Temps pour retourner dans le passé." dit Kain.

" Ca paraissait logique."

Dooley entra à la volée dans le bureau, en demanda ce qui se passait, ayant entendu des cris.

" Tiens ? J'ignorais que vous étiez là monsieur Fuery." dit-il.

" Oh, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt discret vous savez." sourit Kain.

" Et ... où est Callahan ?" demanda Dooley.

" Parti. Pour un long voyage. D'ailleurs si ça vous ennuie pas, je vais prendre deux jours de congés." répondit Sam avant de sortir.

Elle attrapa son sac de voyage, son manteau et sortit en compagnie de son frère.

" Je parie que tu as hâte de retrouver ton mari." dit-il.

" Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais il n'a pas encore débauché. Toi en revanche, tu devrais y aller."

" Ouais. Tu crois que je vais voir mon moi du passé ?" demanda Kain.

" Peut-être. Si c'est le cas, tu devrais retourner dans le futur. Moi je suis arrivée au moment de mon retour ici. Donc je ne risquais pas de me croiser." répondit sa soeur.

" Bon : je retourne à mon époque. C'est mieux comme ça. Allez, tu me verras tout à l'heure." dit Kain.

" Hep une seconde ! Tu demanderas à Ed de t'aider à cacher le bracelet. Moi je m'occuperais de l'amulette." dit-elle.

" Ca marche."

Kain retourna dans le futur. Samantha rentra chez elle. Revoir son appartement tel qu'avant, la rendit toute joyeuse. Sam alla ranger ses affaires, et attendit impatiemment que Jean revienne. Enfin, elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Sam sortit de sa chambre.

" Tiens, tu es rentrée mon amour ?" dit-il.

" MON CHERI !!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Samantha se précipita vers lui, le plaqua au mur et lui administra un vigoureux baiser. Jean fut quelque peu surpris. Sa femme l'embrassa sur tout le visage et descendit dans le cou.

" Tu es sûre que ça va ma biche ?" demanda-t-il.

" On ne peut mieux mon bébé. Maintenant que tu es là." répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Jean lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse. Il était content qu'elle soit de retour. Il s'écarta d'elle en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait manger ce soir-là.

" Ce que tu veux mon tendre amour." dit-elle.

Pendant que son mari s'affairait aux fournaux, Samantha mettait le couvert, et la main à la louche. Jean sourit, amusé. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas permis ce genre de geste envers lui. Mais sa chère et tendre lui réservait une autre surprise : au lieu de s'asseoir en face de lui, Samantha s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle prit ensuite la fourchette des mains de Jean, piqua dans l'assiette et la lui présenta ensuite. Il mangea docilement, en la serrant contre lui.

Quelques câlins plus tard ... Samantha observait le Coeur du Temps, tournant le dos à son mari. Jean passa un bras autour d'elle, et embrassa son épaule nue.

" C'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il en regardant l'amulette.

" La relique qu'on m'a demandé de trouver." répondit sa femme.

" Comment ça se fait que tu l'aie encore ?" s'étonna Jean.

Samantha ne répondit pas. Comment lui dire qu'elle l'avait donnée et que ça avait causé sa mort puis le suicide de son mari ? Sans parler de la mort de Roy, et du chaos dans Central.

" Bébé. J'ai l'impression ... que tu me cache quelque chose." reprit Jean.

Samantha tourna les yeux de son côté, sans pour autant se retourner. Il avait raison.

" Tu me connais bien dis donc. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ton accueil déjà, que tu me mettes la main aux fesses ensuite, puis la becquée à la table en enfin l'apothéose d'il y a cinq minutes. Ca me déplaît pas rassure-toi: ça me rappelle notre première nuit d'amour. Une des plus belles nuits de ma vie." expliqua Jean en s'étirant.

" Et à moi donc ! C'est donc le fait que je sois soudain plus câline qui t'as alerté." sourit-elle en se retournant.

Samantha déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine, puis la tête sur son épaule.

" Ca intriguerait n'importe quel mec sensé. On aurait dit que tu m'avais pas vu depuis des siècles."

" _Tu crois pas si bien dire mon amour. Mais pour ton bien-être, je garderais ça au fonds de moi. Un jour, tu sauras peut-être." _pensa-t-elle.

Se rendant soudain compte son silence, Jean tourna la tête vers Samantha.

" Alors ? Tu m'explique ?" dit-il.

Pas de réponse.

" Chérie ? Tu dors ?"

Samantha avait fermé ses yeux, se réfugiant dans le sommeil pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Jean soupira, et éteignit la lumière. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, elle n'était plus là. Samantha était au cimetière. Ca lui fit un bien fou de ne pas voir sa tombe, ni celle de Jean et de Roy. Sam avait le Coeur du Temps autour du cou.

" _Que vais-je faire de ce truc ? Malgré sa malédiction il pourrait servir. Faut juste éviter que ça tombe en de mauvaises mains. D'un autre côté, j'ai vu ce que ça donnait d'en abuser. Alors j'hésite : je le garde ou je le détruis ?_" se demandait-elle en observant l'amulette.

Soudain, Samantha eut une idée. Elle sourit, et s'éloigna pour la mettre en application. Ceci fait, elle rentra chez elle, pour profiter de son mari au maximum.


End file.
